Swing Twilight Spider-Man
by JoanneCullen
Summary: Isabella Parker Swan, daughter of peter parker, abandoned on the swans doorstep as a baby. raised in Forks unaware of her parents history. The story starts as twilight, but as they go on a school trip to the oscorp tower, Bella gets bit trying to learn more about her past, and like her father gets bit by a spider. Edward/Bella and all cannon pairings. TWILIGHT/SPIDERMAN CROSSOVER!
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

In a world where superheroes are the norm and super villains exists, nearly anything is you have got to do is believe in it.

One cold and stormy night, a baby wrapped in a blanket, cocooned in cobwebs was left dangling in front of the Swans front door. Left with the baby a brief case belonging to her grandfather, and a pair of glasses with the initials P.P on the side.

Mr and Mrs Swan could not just leave the baby there out in the cold. Mr Swan went out, searching night and day for the poor, restless child's parents. They knew from the brief case, that the baby belonged to the Parker family. But never found them. Giving the child a home, and love, they adopted the baby.

This is a story of Isabella Parker Swan.

* * *

 **Soooo, another weird story idea I have had for a while but never got around to actually writing about it.**

 **I really want a spiderman/twilight crossover. Spiderman is my ultimate favourite marvel superhero. I love the background story, I love the character I love everything about it.**

 **And I wanted to share this wacky idea with you guys like I always do.**

 **I hope your excited for the new story coming soon!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: This is me.

Dreams have always been a blur of images, faded memories that my mind is trying to hold onto. I have never given them much thought, because by the time I'm awake those memories fade away. It's usually of a man and a woman, and I'm looking up at them, a filthy looking apartment in the background as a carousel turns above me.

I think they were my parents, my birth parents.

Dad has a pair of thick rimmed glasses placed on the tip of his nose, a suit donning his body, and dark brown hair neatly combed over with gel. Mum has strawberry coloured hair, perfectly curled at the tips, to go along with her light green eyes and a beautiful summer dress. There smiles make them seem like the perfect family, that's until there's a loud crash, then darkness.

All I have from my past is a brief case filled with documents that belonged to my grandfather, and the same pair of glasses that my dad was wearing in my dreams. I know his name is Peter Parker, and that he is dead. Charlie found out through the police files that he died in a house fire, no recorded burial grounds or funeral plans, its just like he died and nobody cared enough to organise anything for him.

I've tried to piece together the broken shard of memories that remain of him and my mother, but I can't. I gave up on the briefcase which continue useless office appliances like a calculator some old coins and scientific files filled with equations too complex, even to my understanding, and I'm in the higher tier of my science group at school.

I had a family anyway, I had Charlie and Renee, I had a place I could call home. Somewhere with shelter and food, and with people who care about me, blood didn't matter to us, because they were the ones who raised me and made me into the person I am today.

My alarm clock took the opportunity to annoy me with its high pitched shrill, right beside my ear, and I shot up in bed, hitting across all the buttons on top of the useless box, until one made the ringing stop. My vision was all blurry, the objects around me out of focus, and I look down nearly blindly searching with my outstretched hand across my bedside table for my glasses.

I push something cold and smooth and hear the all too well clink as the glass cup filled with water falls to the ground, thankfully not smashing. Grasping onto the frame of the large rimmed glasses, I open them and slide them up the bridge of my nose, when the objects all become crystal clear around me.

"Damm it." I mumble to my self, looking down at the soaked sheets of my homework for Mr. Banner.

I worked so hard on these notes, only to have them ruined by my own stupid clumsiness. Now I'll have to try and write six thousand words worth of an essay by tommorow.

Mad at myself for my own stupidity, I swing my legs off the bed, and decide to start getting ready for school before I miss the bus. Standing up, I look straight into the reflection staring back at me before me. I'm scrawny, my bones prominent against my pale skin, it's not that I'm unhealthy I just have no muscle on me. I'm average height, I have average brown eyes, average brown hair, and I basically am just a average girl.

I guess the reason why I don't have many friends is because I look like a geek with my old fashioned mens glasses,that have a bit of sellotape around the top of the arm of the right side of the glasses to keep them together after Flash stood on them. My only true friend is Harry Oscorp, we have been friends for god knows how long, and we share the same taste is science and the same taste in hating Flash.

Sighing, I stray away from the mirror, walking into my separate bathroom Charlie had installed, and flicking the switch to the light on. Once I'm stripped of my pajamas, I take my time washing my body under the warm pressured water that the shower provides. Using my washing set that Renee brought me, the steam filled room slowly starts to fill with the hefty scent of strawberries.

After my shower, I quickly run a brush through my straight hair, and as the blow dryer does is job, my curls start to form again. I don't own any makeup, so I don't have to waste time trying to apply that stuff to my face. I nearly fall as I scrambled back into my room.

Posters, equations and pictures hang on the wall mapped out around me. My room is a complete mess. My bookshelf a disarray of open books, underlined sentences, empty packets of food and scattered clean clothes litter the floor.

"Bella?" I hear Renne call, before the door handle jingles.

My metal lock on my door prevents her from entering my room.

"Bella? You're going to be late for school. The bus will be here any minute, hurry up." She scolds me, her footsteps soon after retreating back downstairs.

One benefit of not having your own car is catching the school bus. The downside is it's me who is catching the bus, and very often i miss it and am stuck walking the sidewalk alone, and end up going to school looking like I just went for a dive in a pool. Most of the students who take the bus just take it so they can hang out with there friends at the back of the bus r to save fuel.

Harry's dad is a multi billionaire, the Oscorp tower stands a proud building in the center of Port Angeles, not too far from Forks, but it's at least a hour drive. Harry has expressed to me time and time again, the responsibility he feels for when the company will be passed down to him when his father dies.

I ravage around my pile of clothes on the floor, putting some plain blue jeans on, some dirty white pumps, a white vest and a baby blue checkered cardigan to go over the top. I was in a rush,my glasses tipping down the bridge of my nose, as I hopped pulling my jeans up. I heard the beep from the bus from outside, its blaring horn muffled by the walls.

"Damm it." I muttered allowed for the second time today, instead of tying my shoe laces I simply tuck them into the sides of the shoes.

Yanking open the door, the first thing I hear is my mouth shout from the kitchen.

"Bella!-"

"I know, I know, I'm going. Love you!" I shout out to her, sprinting down the steps, banging into the wall as I go.

I grab my coat slipping and bag, as I go past the door, quickly racing to get outside. Just as the pitter patter of rain hits my ears, so does the screeching of tires,a s the bus begins to pull away from the front of my house.

"Hey, wait!" I scream, throwing my arms clumsily into my sleeves and hiking my bag up my shoulder.

I look down wearily at my loose shoes, and the slick road ahead of me. I knew I was too uncoordinated to make it to the bus in one piece, but I couldn't risk waking all the way to school in this cold downpour, when the yellow bus was still in sight. My legs spurred me on, as I began my awkward run for the bus.

I could see classmates from school, there faces pressed up against the back of the bus, as they pointed and laughed at me. The phones in there hands as the filmed me running along the road trying to catch up to the bus. I tripped up, nearly falling, as the wetness from the road caught me. Steadying myself, I ran even faster, clutching my bag against my shoulder. The bus began to slow as it neared its first bend.

When I managed to get in reach of the buses metal frame, I raised my hand slapping it against the side as I yelled.

"Stop the bus!" I shout from the top of my lungs, banging as I run along the side of the bus.

I look up seeing the students move from the back of the bus to the side so they can have a better view of me. My cheeks reddened from embarrassment and exhaustion.

"Stop the bus!" I shout once again my words more like a plea, as the muffled laughter from the inside continues.

My shoe lace slips out of the side of my shoe, and immediately I step on the loose lace, catching my footing and falling to the ground. My glasses fall from my face, and as soon as I get over the stinging burn in my palms and knees as they scrape against the wet tarmac, I pray they aren't broken. I look up groaning as I see the blurry yellow bus at a standstill a couple feet infront of me.

I stretch my arm out before me, patting the surface infront of me, before I finally feel a object. Placing the glasses back onto my face, I let out a small sigh at the sight of a small crack on the left lens. Nothing a bit of glass repair can't fix. I've had to stock up on a few bottle recently.

I push against the floor, my sore scraps on my hands stinging in protest as I do so. When I am on my feet again, I carefully jog up to the open bus door, taking the big steps up to the driver, as I yank my bag up my shoulder.

"Thank you for stopping." I quietly thank the driver, who barely nods his head in acknowledgement at me.

He gives me no time before starting the engine and hitting the pedal before I even have a chance to move. The bus roars and lurches forward underneath me. If it wasn't for me holding onto one of the metal poles, I would have flown through the windshield. With each small step I take don the aisle, each snicker I hear seems to make my stomach churn. I look at the empty seas beside people, each person shaking there head in refusal at me, like a threat. Even the weird kid who sniffs glue refuses for me to take a seat beside him.

I slide into the only seat I can. The one with the weird white stain that nobody ever sits on. Everybody but me. Nobody knows what the stain is, all we know is it can' be removed.I frown leaning my head against the window, and letting the cold glass cool down my flushed cheeks.

"Your such a loser Swan." I hear a girl from the back of the bus call down to me.

Just another day at school.

 **A/N**

 **Heres a full chapter to act as the teaser chapter. So if you want more from this story, tell me becuase I sure do. It will be a Bella and Edward story, with some Jacob just like in Twilight. Harry and Flash are both from spiderman, and more spider man characters will be in this.**

 **I am so excited for this story!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two: He's so mysterious

Stumbling my way like a coward, I'm the last to get off the bus. Groups of friends wander off towards the school, as I stand waiting in the same spot I do everyday before school waiting for Harry to show up.

I pull my hood up, as the downpour of rain becomes even heavier. Moving out of the way of students pulling into the car park, I wait near the entrance, looking down the road for the Black Rolls Royce. Pushing my glasses at my nose, I tuck my hair out of my face and behind my ears. I look at Lauren and Jessica exiting there cars in skirts. How can they possibly wear such little clothing in this weather?

Shivering, I shove my hands into my pockets, looking around the parking lot in boredom. My eyes caught the one person's who have lately haunted my dreams and fantasies. Edward Cullen. He came here with Dr Cullen and his wife, Edward along with his siblings who attend Forks high were all adopted. Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale are related, while Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen are all only childs. It explains why they look nothing alike, yet there all so unhuman with there good looks.

My body seems to shut down ,as I continue to stare at Edward, his eyes locked with mine, his body leaning against the side of his silver Volvo. I felt my lips part, a dragged breath escaping me. His golden eyes have haunted my dreams lately, and nearly every thought of him has consumed me.

The Cullens are outsiders, they talk to no one, yet Edward is always looking at me, always looking like he has something to say. A couple months ago he saved my life. I don't understand why he would save me, I mean all people cared about was if Tyler was okay and if Edward was alright. Nobody but Edward asked me if I was okay, and it was like he genuinely cared.

But he saved me from the impossible. That truck was spiralling out of control, it was coming right at me, Edward was across the parking lot, yet he stopped it. He stopped that truck with his bare hands. I witnessed it all, the indent in the car, the screech of the bending metal and the skid against the ice road.

Now, I've been stuck with the silent treatment, ever since I questioned him about it. He got so defensive, and cold, like this secret he was keeping was that important to him not to share. I can't help but wonder though.

He's so mysterious.

"Close your mouth Bella, I think your drooling." I hear Harry tease, all the while chuckling his way up to me.

I blush, closing my mouth mortified, and raising the back of my hand up to my mouth just to check.

"I wasn't drooling." I refuse, turning away from Edward, and trying to push him out of my mind.

I look behind Harry, seeing a familiar man step out of the back of the expensive car. Harry follows my gaze a rolls his eyes, while the man quickly walks over to us, smiling towards me.

"Harry. Won't you be needing this." The man tells him, extending a black and grey backpack towards him, which Harry quickly snatches up with a sigh.

The man looks very elegant, and authoritative in his royal blue suit, a handkerchief folded to perfection in his blazer pocket.

"Thanks dad. Uh, Bella, let me introduce my father Norman Osborn." Harry introduces, and immediately I hold out my hand smiling at Harry's father in awe.

"Bella, I've heard so much about you." He tells me, giving my hand a firm shake, and letting my arm fall back meekly to my side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." I smile.

"Harry tells me your quite the science wiz. You know I'm something of a scientist my self." He informs me grinning, seeming very proud of his field of work.

"I read all of your research on nanotechnology, really brilliant." I practically gush at the man.

"And you understood it?" He questions.

"Yes, I wrote a paper on it." I tell him, watching how his eyebrows raised, impressed at my level of understanding.

"Impressive, your parents must be very proud of you." He adds.

"I live with my adoptive parents, they are very proud." I explain, recalling the small gathering Charlie and Renee gave me when they got a good phone call home from Mr Banner expressing my high achieving in his class.

Just then the school bell for first lesson took its opportunity to ring, and all three of us turned towards the school building at its intrusion. We had about five minutes to get to our first lesson before we would be marked as late.

"Well, I better let you kids get to work. It was nice to meet you finally Bella." Norman once again shook my hand.

"You too Mr Oscorp." I say, turning with Harry to begin the walk through the parking lot to the school building.

"He doesn't seem so bad." I tell Harry, when we're out of ear shot.

I push my glasses further up my nose, annoyed by the water drops that cover most of my sight, making it harder to see clear.

"Not if your a genius. I think he wants to adopt you." Harry teases me, and I let out a little laugh at the thought of being adopted by Harry's father.

"Oh, don't forget about the trip tommorow to the Oscorp tower." I remind Harry, as we walk the near enough empty hall, silently hoping we don't turn a corner and bump into Flash.

"Like father would let me forget." He points out, walking with me to my first class.

 **A/N**

 **Back with another chapter for you guys. I hope you like the way I am incorporating my two favorite fictions. I hope you guys want more. If your a Spidey fan you know whats coming up next.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three: The trip to Oscorp Tower Part 1

The next day, I made sure to wake up earlier the next day. I couldn't afford to miss the bus today, then I would miss the trip, and I have been looking forward to going to Oscorp tower ever since they announced it. Science was a passion to me, something I enjoyed doing, and many people at school couldn't understand my passion for it, especially Harry.

I guess a part of me knew that it was becuase of my father, and his father before him. I used to stare at those equations all day as a child trying to figure them out. I never did. I glance towards my wardrobe, knowing the briefcase is sat below a pile of clothes in there. I haven't opened that brief case for a while now.

"Bella, I made you a packed lunch." Renee shouts through the door.

"Thanks, mum. I'll be down stairs in a minute." I call back to her, crossing the room, and picking up my camera.

One of my most prised possessions. If there was anything I loved more than science, it was photography. Slinging the strap around my neck, I pick up my school bag, taking it down stairs with me.

"Are you looking forward to the trip this morning sweetheart?" Charlie questions me, sitting at the table, already dressed in his police uniform with newspaper infront of him, and a full plate of breakfast.

"I am." I nod to Charlie, taking the packed lunch off the table and putting it in my bag.

"Heres your permission slip. Now don't forget to take lots of photos for us." Renee smiles, grasping boths sides of my face between her hands, smiling.

I hear the honk of the bus, and know I have to leave now or I will be running after it again and I don't want a re-run of yesterday.

"I will, I'll see you guys tonight." I call ut to them, joggin slightly towards the door, and pulling my coat off the coat hook, as quick as I can.

I yank open the door, and as I walk over the threshold I hear Renee call out to me again.

"Put your coat on!"

"I will." I yell back shutting the door.

Not risking waiting to put on my coat, I jog through the rain to the yellow bus parked waiting on the curb. Nodding the the driver who barely grunts in reply, I go to take the one empty seat yet again. The door closes with a screech ,and the bus begins to move.

Shrugging my bag of my shoulder, I put it on the empty seat beside me along with my permission slip. I quickly shrug on my coat, students around me not even giving me one once of there time in acknowledgement. I grasp my camera in my hands, unclipping the back and checking the camera roll is still intact before putting it away again and fiddling with the buttons for something to do.

When the rumble the engine sent across the bus died down, everyone swarmed to get off the bus. Taking my time, I pick up my bag following off the bus, knowing I still have to wait for Harry to arrive and keep my company. When I get off the bus, I can already see a group of students in my class surrounding my science teacher beside the only other school bus we have.

I begin to make my way towards him to give him my permission slip, when something captures my attention, or to be more precise someone. Edward stands beside his car, looking at me, but not just that, he is smilight slightly, in a smirking kind of way. My lips part, my eyebrows narrowing in confusion before a figure sets directly in front of me blocking my view.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" Someone ask, and when I manage to peel my eyes off of Edward, I notice Mike newton standing before me.

Why is he talking to me?

"Isabella?" He repeats, when my mind is solely focused on the smirking Edward watching me over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry what?" I question dumbfounded.

"I asked if- Never mind, you left your permission slip on the bus." He tells me, handing over the paper which has collected a few rain drops.

"Oh, thank you." I tell him sincerely, tucking the sheet into my pocket where its protected.

"Yeah, no problem." He nods, narrowing his eyes looking closely from my face down my body.

It makes me shift akwardly on the spot. I peer around Mike's shoulder to see a more angered looking Edward his smirk gone, replaced by a deadly glare that raises the hairs on my arms, and its directed at Mike.

"Bella!" I hear Harry shout out.

I turn, spotting him jogging over to me, smiling.

"Hi ya, Harry." I smile, patting him on the back when he gets to me.

"What did Mike Newton want? He didn't say anything bad to you did he?" Harry fires questions at me, while we make our way over to the teacher.

"No, I left my permission slip on the bus, he was just giving it to me." I inform him with a eyeroll.

I can't blame his worry though, Mike is friends with Flash.

As we load onto the two school buses, I watch as Edward and his family load onto the couch opposite me. Harry nudges me, urging me forwards as people glare at me blocking the entrance of our bus. Quickly scrambling down the aisle I take a window seat, and Harry plops himself down beside me, placing his bag and mine under the seat.

"Hey Swan, Osbon, your in my seat." Flash grunts above us.

Slowly my head rises, and a shiver tingles down my spine. Pale white skin, brown eyes narrowed into slits, muscular shoulder blades stretching his basketball top and making him even more daunting.

"There are lots of seats flash, just go sit somewhere else." Harry huffs.

I turn to him like he is insane, and gulp when Flash grabs him by the collar of his coat.

"I want this seat, and I will get it even if I have to remove you two freaks from it myself." He snaps.

Flash pushes Harry into my side, letting go of his grasp on him. I can tell Harry is pissed off and would love nothing more than to punch Flash straight in the face, but he doesn't. Reaching under our seat, he passes me back my bag and stands up. Flash grins triumphantly, while I try not to look him in the eyes, scraping past his body.

We take a seat closer to the front and settle down all over again, preparing ourselves for the long journey to Port Angeles ahead of us.

 **A/N**

 **This is just part one of the trip, part 2 will be coming out soon :P**

 **Vote & Comment & Follow**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Bite

I gazed up at the shiny, glass covered tower, the mirrors reflecting back the clouds in the sky. It was a beauty surrounding Port Angeles. The prime building that represented how this town was transforming into more of a modern city with high rising buildings.

It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights, because their building was really a neck stretcher.

Grasping my camera quickly in my hands, I angle it towards the large 'Oscorp' sign sticking out of the building. Taking one picture, then widening the film and focusing the lens to take another.

That will make for the perfect cover for the school paper.

"Forks High seniors. No wondering. Proceed direct...Knock it off." Mr Barner instructs, taking the little hacky sack out of Tyler's grasp. Me and Harry shuffle together staying quite far at the back of the group. I wind up my camera raising it and taking a quick picture of the settled students. "Remember, it is a privilege to be here. Were guests of Forks science department. So behave accordingly."

When I look around, I spot Edward standing by his family near the front of the group, his eyes once again on me. I shift on my feet uncomfortable to be under his scrutinizing stare. But something about it sent a thrill through me. I knew he wasn't talking to me still, and that only fueled the hunger to hear him speak to me. To hear his bell like voice once again.

"As long as we don't have a repeat of the trip to the planetarium, we will be okay. Come on, stay together." He orders us, walking towards the large glass doors.

Harry looks at me smiling and rolling his eyes at the teacher. I knew Harry doesn't find this trip to amusing seeing as he practically grew up around this building. It's his father's building, and will one day become his building. Me on the other hand, I was full of excitement, looking around at the interior that was unreal.

Glass elevators going straight up tot the top of the building. Four huge escalators leading off to different floors. People were wandering around in different directions in the formal attire, coffee cups and flasks in hands as they rush by. The ones who walked more sluggish looked drained as they left the building.

"Hello, are you from Forks high school?" I woman in pristine clothes, questioned Mr Barner. Her blonde hair was neatly combed and tied back, make up done to perfection around her blue eyes, that stood out against her tan skin.

"Yes we are." Sir smiled.

I winded my old camera again, angling it toward the top of the building and taking a quick picture of the beautiful sight.

"I can't believe your dad owns this building. It's so cool." I mumble to Harry, gazing around me at the molecule's structure statures, acting as art pieces.

"It's a bit over the top if you ask me. Make sure you don't trip over, nearly everything is made out of glass." He warns me, knowing how clumsy I can be.

I push his shoulder playfully, barely even shoving him with my lack of upper body strength.

"Hello students, I am Amelia and I will be your tour guide for today. If you could stay in one line of pairs, and follow me. Please do not wander off, or touch anything. Alright? Let's get going then." She smiles, overly happy.

We took the elevator up to the fifth floor, my mouth a gape pretty much the whole time there, and it only worsed once we walked into the lab. I felt Harry pressed up against my side, becuase we were wedge into the middle of the line, and he was worried I would trip and fall through a glass window. I know I'm clumsy, but I'm not that bad.

Walking through the doors, I was stunned. A holographic diagram was what he were walking towards. There was a professor, I noticed for afar that he was missing his left arm.

"Good afternoon, Amelia." The man says to our tour guide.

"Dr. Conners." She nods, holding her clipboard to her chest and standing to the side.

"Welcome." He greets us, as we begin to form into a group in front of him. "My name is Dr Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you are wondering I'm a southpaw. I'm not a cripple...I'm a scientist, and the world's foremost authority of herpetology. That's reptiles for those of you who don't know." He informs us.

"He looks really familiar for some reason." I mumble to Harry, recalling his face from somewhere.

"Probably one of the many science books you've read. He's a pretty big deal." Harry points out, although I already knew how big of a deal Dr Connors was.

There was something else about his face though, I remember it.

"But like the parkinson's patient, who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with macular degeneration, whose eyes grow dimmer each day. I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness." He announced.

I was captivated by what he was saying, watching as he began to pace near the front of the group.

"Anyone care to venture a guess just how?" He questioned looking over the crowd of people behind his own pair of thick rimmed glasses.

I watched as Eric at the front quickly rose his hand and Dr Conner smiled.

"Yes?" He nodded towards Eric.

"Stem cells?" Eric said confidently.

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more... radical ." He announces, and immediately a column I spent half the night obsessed over came to mind.

People looked around at eachother confused, and I saw Harry glance me from the corner of his eye.

"No-one?" Dr Conner says, looking over the sea of students in disappointment.

"Cross species genetics." I speak up, everyone turning and creating a parting the group so Dr Conners could see me standing at the back next to Harry.

He looked impressed and waited for me to continue on.

"A person gets parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear-" I take a deep breath. "But a Zebrafish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you could somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about that's, that. She...she's curing herself." I finish.

Dr Connors, watches me with each word you could see how impressed he was.

"Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck." Tyler burst out making Mr Banner scowl at him. I roll my eyes looking away from him, used to this kind of behavior from people.

"And, you are?" He asks me.

I was practically speechless at that point in time. Dr Connors was asking for my name, and I just couldn't move my mouth to tell him.

"She is one of Forks high best and brightest pupils." Mr Banner brags looking at me.

I manage a small smile as I push my glasses up my nose, tucking my hair behind my ears so it's out of the way.

"Well-" Just as Dr Connors was about to talk his cellphone went off, and he immediately put his hand in his pocket searching for it. "I'm afraid duty calls. I will leave you in the more than capable hands of Amelia. Nice meeting you all." He says, giving me one more glance before leaving the small office area.

"If you would like to follow me to the labs we can show you some of the actual experimentations we have done so far on cross species genetics." Amelia says excitedly, leading us off towards the room interconnection.

"I knew you would know the answer." Harry teases me, as we walk off, following the group.

"I just happened to know the topic." I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Don't lie you loved it, being able to tell one of the best scientist all you know." He persisted and i couldn't help the smile that came over me.

"Okay, it was pretty cool." I admit.

We walk into what seems to be a laboratory filled with mice, rats, lizards and little cubical boxes filled with small spiders. There are scientist hard at work, mostly typing away at their computers, but there are others standing around furiously scribbling on their notepads. Lifting up my camera towards the spiders, I turn on my flash for better lighting and hit click, capturing the attention of Amelia.

"Please, no flash photography." She quickly tells me.

"Sorry." I apologies, making sure to turn the flash off.

"Now, please gather around, these are ten of our new cross genetics species. There strength, agility-" My attention was quickly torn away as Edward parted through the crowd making his way towards me.

I felt my heart kick into overdrive as he got closer to me, eyes locked with mine. I turned looking for Harry who wasn't even beside me. He was over near the front talking to some girl who I don't know the name of. I gulp nervously, facing straight ahead of me.

"How did you know all that about cross species genetics?" Edward asks me, and a chill sparks through my body from hearing his soft voice.

"I - um read an article about it before." I mumble, looking towards the ground.

Just, don't panic Bella, it's only the most beautiful man you have ever seen that is talking to you.

"Well, I was very impressed." He says showing me his sexy crooked grin.

I think my heart just stuttered.

"Um, I, uh-" I stumble over my words.

"There's only nine?" I hear a girl say, the one standing beside Harry.

I turn my attention to the front of the group as Amerila closely chest the small glass containers.

"That one must be undergoing experiments." She explains. "Let's move on." She insist starting to move over towards the rat cages.

"Do you mind if I can maybe take a picture of you for the school newspaper? You know to show that the students were taking part and stuff. It's not that I want a picture of you or anything-"

"Bella, it's fine. Where should I stand?" Edward asks me, sauntering over to the spider cases, and standing directly in front of it.

"A bit to the left." I gesture with my hands, looking through the lens of my camera and adjusting the focus solely on Edward. I take one, and move the focus a bit. "You can smile." I tease when he just stands there brooding towards the camera.

"Right, sorry." He chuckles, smiling slightly towards the camera.

I take another photo, swooning over the adios before me. I was so fixated on Edward that when I felt a sharp nick on the back of my hand I freaked out. I let my camera drop back down to my sides, shaking my hand in shock. Looking closely, I saw a small red patch surrounding two puncture holes.

Did I just get bit by something?

"Cullen, Swan, re-join the group." Mr Barner calls out to us.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks me looking over my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say unsure, as I rub the little lump on the back of my hand.

Edward left me to rejoin his family after that. I was still unsure whether this meant that he was talking to me or not, and whether we were on good grounds. I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to drop this until I found out what he is hiding from me. Because I still believe in what I saw the day of the accident. I know he pushed his hands right against that van and made it stop.

As we left the building, the cold air felt nice on my body, everyone else seemed to groan against the cold, but I felt like I was burning up all over my body. I could even feel a trail of sweet making its way down my back as I stood in line for the school bus next to Harry.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Edward's chime like voice growing closer and closer quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble, confused by his worry, I was just feeling a bit hot. Did it show on my face? "Does this mean you're talking to me now?" I can't help but ask him, as me and Harry move further up in line.

"You don't want to be friends with me Bella, I'm bad news." He informs me, being all mysterious again. We move forward again in line.

"Well you should have thought about that before you talked to me. Or better yet, you should have just let that van crush me and save yourself all this regret." I tell him, completely forgetting about Harry beside me.

"Yout hink I regret saving your life?" He asks in disbelief.

"I know you do." I proclaim.

"You don't know anything about me." He points out.

"I know. Because you won't let me get to know who you are." I say, seeing his family making there way over.

Thankfully I could escape onto the bus behind Harry, who let me take the window seat yet again. I leaned my head against the cold glass, taking a calming breath, as my chest began to constrict, like it was getting harder to breath. I really don't feel too good.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks me, once everyone's settled into their seats.

"No. I just want to enjoy the silence." I tell him.

When I burst through the front door to my house, I was sweating all over and I could barely see straight through my blurry eyed vision.

"Bella? Just in time, how was the trip?" Renee asks me, Charlie peeling his eyes away from his newspaper to look at me walking through the corridor.

"It was good." I manage to say to her, stumbling towards the staircase.

"You dinner is ready sweetheart." She calls out to me, as I get to the first step of the staircase.

"I'm really tired, I'm just going to go to bed." I call out to them, dragging my body up the stairs.

"Okay." I hear he call out to me quietly, as I barreled my way into my room, locking the door behind me, as I collapse onto my bed.

I pull my knitted blanket over me, my body sweating profusely, but I felt cold. Closing my eyes I saw flashes. Flashes of those spiders. Red. Blue. Black. Webs. I rolled back and forth not becoming any more comfortable, as my body began to ache, and the strength in me was slowly weakening. I took my glasses of stretching to put them on my side table, but once they were safely on, I had no strength to pull back.

I fell to the floor with a thud, clutching the blanket in my hands as my body began to aches all over. I tossed and turn on the uncomfortable rug below me, my hand began to sting. Then I faded into a painful sleep, feeling like I had the worst cold in the world.

 **A/N**

 **OMG BELLA HAS BEEN BITTEN!**

 **WHOA!**

 **I mixed spiderman 1 with The amazing spider man, becuase I enjoyed the amazing spiderman trip scene much better.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Whats happening to me?

My eyes shoot open at the loud annoying ticking of my alarm clock. I see the mass of old textbooks and dust underneath my bed, and I groan rolling onto my front, realizing I'm on the floor. I don't know what happened to my last night, but I'm glad I'm not going through that hell again. Reaching up as I stand I grab my glasses of the side, stretching my back as I walk over to the mirror.

I touch my bare stomach, realising I must have taken my stop off in my sleep from the sweat.

Brining my glasses up to my eye, I look through the lens, everything becoming blurry.

What?

Lowering the glasses from my eyes, everything becomes crystal clear, better then when I have my glasses on. I do the action again, making sure I'm not going crazy.

"Weird." I mumble closing the arms of the glasses.

I guess I don't need them anymore, I think to my self setting them back down on my side table.

When I look back up at my reflection, my eyes grow wide looking at the foreign body infront of me. I poke my arm getting closer to the mirror. When did I get muscles. I squeeze together my stomach muscles, watching in shock as prominent abs begin to appear befor eI relax and they disappear again. My once pale white skin, has a healthy glow to it, looking creamy and silky instead of just shallow and ghostly.

"Bella." Renee knocks on the door, as I continue to prod my body in wonder.

"Yeah." I call back to her, smiling a bit as I run my hand over the dip in my waist.

"Are you alright?" She asks me, the worry clear in her vice.

"Uh-" I pause, looking over myself once again in the reflection. "I'm fine." I tell her, turning at looking as I tense my arm muscles, the bump of muscle -that deffiantly wasn't there before- popping out.

"Any better this morning? Any change?" She asks me, and I lean forward noticing the small but noticeable change in my breast. Did they get bigger over one night?

"Change?" I repeat, finding the hour behind the word. "Yep-" I look down grinning. "Big change."

"Well hurry up your going to be late." She shouts at me.

"Right." I say, still slightly shocked by the sudden change in my body.

I know for a fact that puberty does not work miracles like that overnight? and what about my eyesight? I've needed glasses since I was a kid.

Pushing away these thought I relish in the mysterious boost of energy my body has. I feel like I could run for miles and miles without stopping or needing water.

Trying to clip on my bar, I notice with dismay, that I will need to go shopping and get some new ones. Where I will get the money, I have no idea. I squeeze into it, and throw a vest and a blue jumper over the top, trying to hide my new assets. Satisfied, keeping the same jeans and shoes on from yesterday, I quickly go into my bathroom, picking up my toothbrush and toothpaste.

Pressing down slightly on the tube, the paste squirts out and hits the mirror infront of me. My eyebrows narrow slightly, as I put down the tube scraping off a small section on the paste on the mirror onto my brush. I start brushing my teeth, ripping off some toilet paper, and wiping the rest of the paste off the mirror. When I turn on the tap the metal screeches as I twist it and pops off, a small stream of water starts to spray towards the ceiling and I grab a towel quickly placing it over the leak and watching it begin to soak up.

Spitting into the sink, and putting down the brush, I sneaking towards the door. As I reach for the bathroom handle, I use my finger tips, gently twisting the knob so it clicks open.

What the hell is happening to me?

I run a brush through my hair, and take one more disbelieving glance in the mirror. I can't believe that is actually me in the mirror.

Running down the stairs, I push up off the railing and the wall, running along the top of the wall by the staircase then jumping over the side. I don't know how I did that but it was awesome. Charlie -who was drinking his coffee- jumps as I land on the ground walking up to him grinning.

"Goodness me." Renee laughs holding her chest as she turns from the sink, towards us.

"Jesus," Charlie chuckles, turning around to face me as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were sick?" He questions, smiling.

I shake my head amused. "I got better." I grin patting his shoulder, and making my way towards the door. "Bye guys."

"You haven't eaten anything, have you got your lunch money?" Renee calls out to me as I take my coat off the hook.

"Yeah, I've got it!" I tell her.

"Hey Michelangelo, don't forget we're painting the kitchen right after school. Got it?" Charlie reminds me, as I put my coat and bag on, as well as putting the strap of my camera around my neck.

"Sure thing Charlie. Don't start without me." I tease him playfully pointing at him.

"And don't start up with me." He winks.

Walking outside into the rain, I have confident spring in my step as I go. Not even caring about taking the bus today, I put my hood up, walking alongside the forest outskirts, making my way towards the school grounds. Not once do I trip over, or slip on the wet tarmac. I even manage to make it to the school parking lot before the school bus arrives.

Not long after Harry's drivers car pulls up at the front of the school, and a frowning Harry gets out of the car slamming the door shut and knocking twice on the window for the driver to go. When he sees me standing there, he has to look twice at first before walking up to me, a slow grin forming on his face.

"What happened to your glasses? Did they break?" He asks me, taking a long look into my eyes with wonder.

I let out a soundless chuckle shaking my head. "I don't need them anymore." I tell him.

"Bella, you have worn those glasses since you were a kid, how can you not need them any more?" He asks me, not being able to hide his smile.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly.

"Well...you look really, nice. I can see you have eyes for once." He chuckles, looking down my body quickly the poking my arms. "And you've got a bit of meat on you too. Whatever you had last night, I'll have some too." He jokes, ruffling my hair under my hood in the annoying way I hate.

"Okay, okay. Stop teasing me and lets get to class." I shove his hand away.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six: Web Shooter

Lunch time rolled around and I half expected my eyesight to go, but it stayed crystal clear to my surprise. It was weird, I could read perfectly fine from any distance, and I could even see the dust particles in the air. My eyesight has been blurry since a child, it's so strange how in one night it just magically healed.

I follow Harry into the cafeteria, my eyes wandering over to the the same corner they always do. Edward is sitting over in the far corner with the rest of his family, his head lifting up as my eyes meet his. I keep my eyes glued to his as I continue to follow Harry towards a table.

"Hey man." I hear someone say, and peeling my eyes away from Edward I notice there are other people at the table.

It's those surfer dudes.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if we sit with you today right?" Harry asks them, and I look at him eyes wide.

"No problem." The guy with long dreadlocks and beads says, turning his eyes on me. "Bella, right?" He asks me, looking up and down

"Um, yes." I nod, feeling my legs start to shake from nerves.

"You look different?" He says, looking deep into my eyes, as did the other guys at the table as they notice me.

"Thank you." I say lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Harry, you coming down to La push, there are going to big waves on Saturday?" Another guy, who I think is called Tyler asked him.

I'm just glad the focus went off my sudden body change.

"Sure. Bella do you want to come? You don't have to surf if you don't want to." Harry reassures me.

 _Do I want to come…_

"I guess so." I shrug, watching as the guys beedy eyes focus on me again. "I'm just going to get some food." I tell him, not being able to handle all the attention.

I'm not used to talking to anyone else but Harry, and I guess Edward now as well.

"Get me a apple." He shouts out in demand at my retreating figure.

Taking a deep breath, I join the back of the line I pick up a tray. It will be nice to get down to La push, I haven't been to a beach since I was a little kid. I know I definitely won't be going surfing.

Pushing my tray away from the salad section, I go to pick up an apple, but I hit it with the back of my hand, making it roll off the side.

Something inside of me panics, like my heart begins to beat really fast in fear of the apple hitting the floor. As I rush to reach out for it, everything slows down around me, my focus zoning in on the apple. It's like a sixth sense warning me and giving me time to react. I have no clue how I managed to react so fast, but I caught the apple in my hand.

"Nice reflexes." I heard Edward say, looking up, I am met with his warm hearted smile. "Bella." He grins even wider.

"Thanks" I mumble.

I let out a deep breath, putting the apple down on the tray in front of me. I don't understand what is going on with him. He doesn't talk to me for months, then he says we can't be friends, then he is worried about me, and now he is smiling talking to me like nothing has happened.

"You know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash," I retort, moving past him to keep the line moving.

"I only said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." He declares, leaning towards me, as I turn to face him.

Does that mean he doesn't want to be seen with me? I guess I understand why he wouldn't want to, but I didn't think he was that low. confused, my eyebrows crease, and I lean onto my side.

"What does that mean?" I question him instead of letting my brain assume things.

He pauses for a moment, thinking.

"It means if you were smart, you would stay away from me."

"Okay. Well, let's say for arguments sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" I ask him.

"No, probably not." He says straight away, and I sigh, turning back to the food instead of him in disappointment. "I would rather hear your theories." He says, catching me off guard.

I look back behind me, spotting Harry looking over at us weird. I shake my head a little at him, telling him not to worry about me. I focus back on the food, taking a slice of pizza and putting it on the plate on my tray.

"I have considered..." I'm going to sound so stupid. "-nuclear radiation, and cryptonite." I say, shaking my head refusing to watch him laugh at my foolish ideas.

"That's all superhero stuff right?" He says, capturing my attention, as I move back he moves towards me even closer looking more serious. "What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"Your not," I refuse, shaking my head. "I can see what your trying to put off-" I say, his eyebrows drawing closer in suspicion. "-But I can see that it's just to keep you away from you, it's a mask." I tell him.

I back away a little as he draws closer, the curiosity written across his face, and as he looks over my face, it's mesmerizing. The way the golden hue to his eyes swims with dark flecks of black. The way everything around me zones out of focus, but him. Not only that, but I know that look. The look of pain, that this conversation is going to far for him, that he is uncomfortable with what every secret he has. The worry that with each word exchanged between us, I could be getting closer to the truth.

 _I can't have him ignoring me again_.

"Why don't we just-" I glup. "-Hang out?" I suggest, turning to him and watching as a smile spreads over his brooding face. "Everybody is going to the beach, come?" I ask him.

That way I won't be left on the shore alone for hours, and with strangers who I only know by name.

"Which beach?" He questions me, his smile fading slightly.

"La push." I tell him.

That makes his smile wash away, as he shakes his head putting his hand on the shelf next to me.

"I don't know. I just..." He mumbles, looking down at the floor.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" I ask confused by his reaction.

Maybe he is avoiding hanging out with me?

He taps his fingers on the shelf, letting out a little breath of cold air, before turning around slightly towards where if family is. When he turns back, his face is blank. Void of emotions completely.

"It's just a little crowded." He says, and I can tell straight away that it is an excuse. "i never notice how brown your eyes were." He mumbles.

"Hey, Bella?" I hear Harry's voice, quickly gaining loudness, and when I turn to the sound, I see him quickly making his way over.

When I turn to face Edward, he and his family are gone. I do a small turn to look around the whole cafeteria to see if they are anywhere in sight, but there gone.

"Come on, stop drooling over Cullen, and come eat, lunch will be over any minute." Harry teases me, picking me up a bottle of water, and taking the five dollar note out of my pocket and handing it to the dinner lady.

He picks me up a knife and fork, putting his hand on my back and guiding me through the crowded cafeteria back to the table, which was now un occupied.

 _Thank God those guys are gone._

Harry takes hi apple, throwing it up in the air, catching it and taking a chunk out of the side.

"What did Cullen want?" He asks me, while his mouth is full of food.

"Just to see if I was feeling better from yesterday." I lied. "I invited him to come to La push with us." I tell Harry and of course he rolls his eyes.

"Of course you did." He chuckles, then his eyes zone in on something behind me, when I turn he is looking at the same girl who he was talking to on the trip yesterday with.

"I'll be right back." He tells me, whisking away, and following the girl out of the cafeteria.

I should have been mad that my best friend abandoned me to go and speak to a girl, but it made me happy. For as long as I have known him Harry hasn't had a girlfriend. It's not that he isn't good looking, it's just that he is friends with me, so all the girls in Forks backed off, afraid to be associated with me.

Good for him if he has finally found a girl.

Picking up my fork, I use it to stab a bit of my pizza People always used to look at me weird, because I ate my finger food with a fork instead. Eating the little bit of pizza I cut off, I go to put down the fork, so I can open my water bottle.

I am confused when I open my hand and the fork, doesn't fall from my grasp. Confused, I shake my hand up and down, my hand stretched out flat. Still the piece of metal does not fall from my hand. What is it stuck to?

Using my other hand, I pull the fork away from my hand with a bit of strength behind my pull, and as the fork pulls away from my hand as does something else attached to it.

"Woah." I mutter.

A string of tight webs, with white and silver shimmering colours is attached and stuck to the fork. At the end of the strands of string I notice they came from a weird sticky substance on the inside of my wrist. Where the hell did that come from?

As I bend my wrist to look at the weird substance under the like, another sting of web shoots out from the same spot, attaching itself to a abandoned full try in front of me. I'm beyond confused. In a flurry of confusion and panic, I yank on the web with all my strength, sending the tray flying, and I duck out of the way, as it flies behind me. I hear the clatter as it hits the floor and the gasp of people as they too hear it.

With the fork finally detached from my wrist I turn around, my eyes grow wide watching as soup, salad and yogurt, slides down Flashes faces, then slapping against his top before hitting the table.

Oh... _shit_.

I panic, as his anger filled eyes, raise up and meet with mine. The roar of laughter aimed at him making me panic even more, as the anger turns into rage.

"Swan?" He says in a way that suggest he is both angry and in disbelief that I would do such a thing.

If I knew that would happen, I wouldn't have done it.

Standing on my wobbly feet, I begin to run towards the cafeteria doors, the tray skidding across the cafeteria floor along with me, connected by the web.

"What is that?"

"She is so weird."

"Look at flash."

All the students watch my embarrassment as I escape the cafeteria doors.

As the doors close behind me, the web from my wrists yanks, and the tray is caught in the other room, with one more pull the web breaks from my wrist leaving the tray abandoned in the cafeteria.

Looking down at my wrist, I touch the sticky spot in wonder. I rush towards my locker scared out of my life, knowing that Flash will soon be coming after my blood. What is happening to me? Where is Harry?

I let out a deep breath when I am finally at my locker, and then that tingling feeling spikes in my body again, sending shivers across my skin, making my hairs rise. Everything slows down, and my sound becomes crystal clear. I can hear and focus on everything for a fly buzzing down the hallway, a spitball flying through the air, a paper plane heading down the hall and Flashes fist coming dangerously close to my head.

I manage to duck out of the way, he resounding bang as his fist connects with my locker, where my head just was. I back away, letting out deep, scared puffs of air, and his fury filled face turns towards me, and he clenches his fists at his sides.

"You think you're pretty funny don't you freak?" He snarls in my face as a group of people begin to form.

"Flash it was just an accident." I hear a girl say, and turning behind me I see the girl Harry disappeared with quickly making her way over.

"My fists breaking your teeth, that's the accident." He says looking between me and her.

I gulp, my heart pounding in my ears from fear.

"Come one flash stop." I hear the girl say behind me, standing with the crowd.

"I don't want to fight you flash." I say, making it very clear that I don't want this to become violent.

When did it become right to hit a girl anyway?

"I wouldn't want to fight me either." He says, raising his fists up and bouncing from foot to foot ready to fight.

I look around petrified as the crowd cheer him on, begging for him to beat me up. What is wrong with people? Why won't they help me?

As another tingle travels down my spine, I step to the right and lean my head out of the way, avoiding being hit once again by flash. It's like his fist came fast, but to me I had plenty of time to duck out of the way.

He prepares himself to throw another hit as I stand completely still, listening to the crowd urge him on.

He throws another punch, but on my left side this time, and I duck out of the way with no problem, watching as he becomes frustrated.

His third punch goes in the same direction, and I look up and down his arm, amazed by how focused his face is and how easy I am finding it to duck out of the way.

 _Woah_.

I have no idea how I am doing this, but it is saving my life right now.

Flash gives up trying to hit the side of my head, and charges at me aiming to hit me straight down the middle. My whole body leans back and I am staring up at the shocked faces of the crowd as well as the girl. My body straightens back up, and I raise my fists in an attempt to defend myself.

As I face flash, I notice Harry running over, pushing his way through the crowd and standing beside the girl in shock as he looks at me. I look down at my body amazed at how I did that. I'm not flexible, I'm clumsy and I haven't got a athletic bone in my body, yet I feel full of energy and as limber as a snake.

"Help him Harry!" The girl shouts at him.

I feel a tingle rush fast across my skin, my heart pounding as I sense someone behind me ready to throw a punch. Jumping into the air, my body flips doing somersaults, and I land gracefully on my feet, my hands in front of me as I stare at the crowd in shock.

Okay...that was really weird.

"Which one." Harry mumbles, looking at me with a mouth slightly agape.

"She is all yours man." The guy who was helping flash says.

Flash pushes him into the crowd in disgust, focusing back on me, taking the few small steps towards me. My body begins to panic, as this new found energy and strength increases in my body, preparing me to fight.

He charges at me, throwing punch after punch, that I duck out of the way of each one. Using my arms, I block each upcoming punch that he throws aimed at my ribs. When I capture his wrist in my hand, I twist it back. Feeling the strength within me growing as the pain on his face increases. He yelps in pain as I keep twisting, feeling stronger and stronger by the second. Then I use my other hand to hit him square in the chest, sending him flying back through the crowd, across the hallway floor and at the feet of a teacher who knocks their tray of food onto his head.

I smile slightly straightening up, my eyes alight with this new sense of power, as I look around the sea of mortified students.

"You really are a freak Swan." One girl says, they're worried voices trail away as they go to help Flash, or wonder off to class.

My smile quickly fades as I realise what I have just done. I humiliated him in front of everyone. I have webs shooting out of my wrists... I am a _freak_.

"Who are you?" The girl asks me, shaking her head as she backs away with the crowd.

She's right...who am I? and most importantly, what am I?

"Bella, that was amazing." Harry boasts, grinning at me.

I stand there completely shaken to core at the realization of what is happening to me. I'm not myself anymore. Something has happened to me, and I don't know how to control it. Turning away from the crowd, quickly I run past them in fear of hurting them, or doing something stupid.

"Bella!" I hear Harry call out to me, but I just keep running.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys liked this. I couldn't really interpret Peter's thoughts from the movies, but this is what I think was going through his head. I hope you guys liked this and are excited for the next chapter XD**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: I'm Alive

I ran through the town, passaging by the locals who looked at me like I was crazy. When I saw an opening between two buildings, I ran into the gap ,leading me into an empty alley way. I let out a deep breath, my back hitting the wall. Immediately, I roll up my sleve looking down at the strange white mark on my wrist.

What the hell is happening to me?

Turning over my hand, I notice a large lump on the back of my hand near my thumb and forefinger. The same spot in which I felt something bite me. I never really thought anything about it until now.

'Theres one missing' I recall that girl saying. One of the spiders...it wasn't in the glass casing.

My mouth pops open agape, I can't believe it... I hear a small clicking sound, and my head turns to it. Looking up the wall I see a spider web, a small spider crawling across the web.

With my mouth still agape in wonder, I look down at my fingertips, watching my thumb closely. Little hairs begin to sprout out from my skin. Hair that shouldn't be there. Spiders have hairs like this in order to climb, it gives them stability and balance.

The webs, the extra sense, my sudden clear eyesight, my new body and now these small spider hairs.

Am I becoming some sort of mutant spider?

Looking up the large scaling wall I wonder if I could test my theory. If I can climb this wall, then surely that is what must be happening, and I'm not just going crazy. If not, I'll have to pay a visit to Dr Cullen again for an emergency check up.

Tentatively, I splay out my fingertips resting them against the wall. I can immediately feel the strength my grip has on the wall. It's like having superglue on each of your fingers locking onto something. I raise my other hand bringing it up to the wall, as it sticks and my grip tightens.

This is crazy, I think to myself.

I pull my fingers off, climbing higher and higher up the wall, in wonder as my fingertips pull my weight off the ground. I can't believe it. I'm scaling the side of the building just like spider-man did...Holy crap. What if what happened to spider man is happening to me? What if I'm becoming just like him.

I smile at the thought and continue to climb the wall. I can't believe this. I keep climbing, my pace getting quicker as I grow more confident relying on my grip to save my life. I stop halfway, looking back down behind me at the ground, and my smile turns out into a full out grin.

I really am becoming like spiderman...

"Whoa!" I shout climbing up the rest of the wall and onto the roof of the building.

I look at the buildings ahead of me, each with a large gap in between the the two buildings. Feeling more alive than I ever have before, I take a running start up to the ledge, and leap. My body soaring through the air, making my hair fly all around my face. I laugh carefree, running to the next ledge and jumping off that one. As I am in the air, I look down at the clueless people below, unaware of what's going on.

I can move so fast, my body feels so limber, I feel like anything is possible now.

"Oh!" I scream in joy, as I jump over an even larger gap, my arms flailing about above me, as I land on the roof without a sound.

I've never felt more free and alive.

As I jump to the last building I stop on the edge, looking over at the small towns people bustling about around the highstreet. My eyes trail up, looking at the large billboard across the road, above a small clothes shop.

I couldn't jump the gap, but there is an alternative way to make it across.

I roll up my sleeve a bit, looking down at my wrist where my webs came from. If I'm going to make it across, I'm going to have to swing like spiderman did. Use my webs to get to places. But I just have to figure out how I do that exactly.

Looking above the billboard is a small crane holding some crates full of bricks. It's just high enough to get the right height and momentum to get across there without hurting myself. I look around at the pedestrians, completely oblivious to me on the roof. If anyone did see me, they would probably think I was going to jump and commit suicide or something.

I pull my hand back, and push it forwards towards the crane.

"Go web." I say as I do so, and nothing happens.

I try once again.

"Fly." I say confused, looking down at my wrist with drawn eyebrows.

"Up, up and away, web." I say trying again, getting even more confused.

I don't understand, every superhero always has a word that triggers something in them.

I sigh, thinking hard this time to prior comics I have read in the past.

Maybe it's the way I'm holding my hand?

I hold my wrist up, flat this time, like Iron man.

"Shazam!"

I push all my fingers together to make a snake looking head.

"Go!"

I hold my thumb up.

"Go!"

I hold my hand up in the rock symbolic way.

"Go. Web. Go!" I try, rocking my hand back and forth.

I huff disappointed looking down at my wrist and shaking it slightly. I bend my wrist slightly, and a long string of webs shoot out with such a speed that the end broke off completely, and it disappeared into the distance.

I look down at the way my hand is positioned. My pinkie finger extended outwards, my ring and middle finger both closed and curling into my palm, my index finger and thumb both extended. Such a weird type of positioning, yet it feels natural to me.

I try again, aiming it towards the crane this time, and pushing my wrist forward slower this time. The web shoots out again, this time a little bit slower but not slow enough, as the end snaps off.

Just a bit gentler...

I try once more, and very slowly I bend my wrist forward, the string of webs shooting out and latching onto the metal bars of the crane. I quickly grab the end of the web in my hands before it can slip away from my grasp.

The web feels strong, thick and sticky in my bare hands.

I look down, building the confidence to actually do this. It may just be the most craziest thing I will ever do in my life. Jumping of a building, holding onto a web that came out of my body. Its crazy, but most importantly it's exciting.

I take a small jump onto the edge, feeling how balanced my body is, when I should really be shaking from nerves and being unsteady from the rain. Yet, I feel as fine as walking on a flat, dry surface.

I look down at the street, far below me, and take one deep breath.

"Tallyho." I breathe, closing my eyes and taking the step off the edge of the building.

As soon as I'm airborne and the wind and rain is blowing harshly in my face, that's when reality sets in and my mouth lets out a blood curdling scream of fear. My heart pounds as I open my eyes, looking down at the street getting closer and closer.

My body flies over the clothes shop, and I put my feet down, as they skid across the wet gravel on the roof. I scream yet again, terrified as I am not able to stop, and the billboard is dangerously close. As my sixth instinct warns me of the up and coming hit, it does nothing to help me, as I face place the wooden board.

Letting my grip go on the string of web, I slide down slightly, falling on top of the roof and grunting slightly in pain. But the pain doesn't hurt as much as it should, it's just a small stinging sensation. I lay on my back looking up at the dark grey clouds looming over Forks, and I smile.

That was awesome.

* * *

As the sky grew from grey to black, I knew it was about time I got home. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened, but most importantly I was enjoying this new energy within me. I was relishing in who I have become.

When I approached the house, I had a big goofy grin on my face. I used the spare key under the cove to get inside the house and all I could hear was silence. I frowned walking inside and closing the door behind me. Paint pots, rolling pins and paint brushes everywhere in the kitchen, the room already painted, and the room flooded in darkness.

I walked into the room and sighed, feeling the guilt grow in the pit of my stomach. I completely forgot I promised Charlie I would help him with this after school. I was too caught up in myself to remember.

I spot a note near the sink, and walk over to it.

Michelangelo!

Meatloaf and veggies in the oven.

I bend down looking inside the oven and sure enough there is the meatloaf and veggies waiting for me. I flick the gas on and start up the oven to heat the food up a little bit. Sitting down at the table, I push some of the paint tins away and look at the scattered newspaper protecting the wood from beginning ruined by paint.

My focus zones in on an advert offering a cash prize of three thousand dollers for amature wrestlers. I tilt my head to the side looking at the advert more clearly. With that money I could pay off Charlie and Renee's debts. Charlie wouldn't have to stress himself with having to find a job.

With how I fought today and my new abilities, I could actually win this thing.

I look closer at the fine print at the bottom.

Men and females allowed... All injuries must be consented for by you...Must be eighteen or over...three minutes in the ring...colourful characters is a must.

Character?

I guess I'm going to need a costume, and I know exactly what to wear, and where to get it from.

* * *

"Bella!" I hear a muffled shout and I spring out of bed, looking down at my bedroom from the ceiling.

I let go of my grip dropping down onto the floor and rushing over to my bedroom door unlocking it.

"Yeah, Re- Mum." I say, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sweetheart, Harry is downstairs, he has been waiting for you for five minutes." Mum informs me, her eyebrows drawing together as she peers around my room.

"What were you doing in here?" She questions me, and I shrug, not looking her in the eyes.

"Sleeping. Hh, tell him I will be down in a minute, please." I tell her smiling.

"But, what happened-" I cut her off by shutting the door and letting out a deep breath, closing my eyes.

When my eyes pop open, I look at the mess I made in my room. My poor lamp smashed and broken on the bedroom floor from my late night boredom.

Bending my wrist towards my wardrobe, a web shoots out attaching itself to the wooden door, allowing me to pull it open.

I am getting really good at this whole web thing.

I smile, looking out the window at the bright sunshine raining down of Forks. Once in a blue moon we do get this weather, and it is always the best times of the year when you can actually see blue skies. I pick out an outfit, quickly putting it on and running a comb through my hair. I look at my glasses for a second, and decide to put them away into my bedside draw.

I don't need them anymore.

Walking down the stairs, I see Harry sitting down at the kitchen table next to my father. Of course dad is praising him for all his hard work at school. Dad believes me and Harry will one day fall in love and marry.

Unlikely, seeing as Harry and I have always been best friends, and nothing romantic has ever happened between us, and never will. His mind is alway focused on jumping from one girl to another, and mine is focused on one guy in particular. One with golden eyes that make me forget where I am most the time.

"Finally, she awakes from her crept." Harry jokes, standing to his feet, and walking over to me.

"It's a Saturday can you really blame me for sleeping in?" I cock an eyebrow at him and he smirks.

"Oh, you two get going. And Bella, I want you home by six tonight, you missed dinner yesterday." Renee scolds me, and I give one gilt filled look towards Charlie.

I have to make it up to him from last night.

"Don't worry Miss Swan I'll make sure she is home and safe by five." Harry promises her, and I roll my eyes walking towards the door.

"Bye mum, bye dad." I call out, picking up my bag, and slipping my camera strap around my neck.

"By sweetie, and by Harry." Renee and dad call out to us, as we walk out onto the porch.

I shut the door behind us and double check its closed properly, before following Harry towards his bentley.

I'm not surprised he doesn't want to show up to the beach with his butler and the rolls royce, but the bentley is just as bad in my eyes.

What can I say...I don't even own a car.

"So what happened to you last night?" Harry asks me, and my attention is distracted by a rustling in the trees, my eyes zoning in on the spot.

That's weird. There's barley any breeze and its the only tree with its branches moving.

"Bella?" Harry chuckles. "Are you still sleeping?" He jokes, clicking his fingers infront on my face and I push him away.

"I'm fine. Let's just get on the road." I say.

I walk over to the back of the car, unlocking the door and looking around in curiosity again once I'm sitting inside.

That was really weird.

"So, last night what happened? Charlie told me he didn't hear you come home until gone ten last night." He says, as he locks in his seat belt.

"Why would Charlie tell you that?" I wonder, locking in my own seatbelt as the car moves, but I'm still a little distracted by the rustling tree.

"He thought you were with me. My guess is you were off at some library nose deep into some book." He teases me, while I look out of the window at the near enough clear skies.

"I was- Yeah, I was in the library." I lie.

I couldn't tell Harry what was happening to me. I wouldn't even be able to tell Charlie or Renee. How would they take the news?

"So. Let me get this stright. You beat up Flash, who has been our bully since the day we meet him in second grade. Now you finally kick his ass, embarrass him in front of the whole school, and you run off to go have some you time in the library?" He questions, the disbelief growing and growing with each word he said.

"Yep." I nod my head looking ahead the the twisting roads ahead.

I see Harry shake his head in disbelief but he doesn't comment on the subject again, instead he moves onto a more sensitive subject.

"So, how are things going with Cullen?" He asks me, twisting in his seat so he is facing towards me.

"Fine," I begin, but Harry doesn't move so I sigh twisting to look at him. "Well, he's talking to me so thats a start. I did invite him today but...he couldn't come." I tell him, feeling a sadness creep over me.

"Don't worry about him Bella. Just try and relax today yeah. Oh, I got you this." Harry tells me, reaching under his seat and producing a pretty lengthy book.

"Uh, thanks." I chuckle.

I mean I love books, but you can't just grab anything off the shelf it has to speak to me.

"I got it from Dr conners, personally actually. He wanted you to have it, he even signed it and put his number. He was really impressed with what you had to say." He informs me, and I look at him wide eyed, from the book to Harry.

Opening the hardbook page, I see the scrawl of the signature and the digits to his number beneath. A book all about cross species genetics...

"H-Harry, this is so cool. Thank you." I tell him honestly, patting his shoulder as a show of appreciation.

"No problem buddy. You ready to go and socialize and catch some waves?" He jokes, as the driver pulls up along side the forest, just out of sight from the beach.

"No and no, but at least I have a book to keep me company." I joke, holding up the book and smiling at him.

 **A/N**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **Because I didn't really know how to convey how spiderman felt in the situation where he shot out his web and climbed the wall. So I hope I put that part of the story across good.**

 **As you know, Peter Parker has already been in this story, people already know spiderman, but spiderman has disappeared. Thats how Bella knows so much of what she is already.**

 **See you in the next one XD**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: What is that God awful dog smell?

I do a little bow of my head towards the shofire who opens my door. He barely smiles, and I step out of the car in embarrassment. Who the hell bows there head anymore?

"What's up guys?" Harry calls out, making his way over to a black painted mini van.

I follow along, clutching my camera, and my new book in my hands. The heat from the sun feels extra hot against my skin for some reason, but it's not an unsettling sensation. The hairs on my body tingle and a spark of fear radiates through my as we get closer to the guys.

I sniff the air, only to smell something other than the salty water coming from the ocean. It smells alot like a wet dog who has been rolling around in mud. I sniff again and wince as the slight breeze blows the smell more in my direction.

"Nothing much. These are some guys who live on the reservation. They said we could use their bonfire spot if we give them some of our food." The surfer dude explains, and I look over the guys he is talking about.

My extra sense tingles again, and I get a bad sense about these guys. They all have the same beautiful russet skin, along with amazing body muscles, jet black hair and the same tribal tattoo, except for one who is wearing a t-shirt and I can't tell if he has one too.

"Thats cool, its nice to meet you guys, I'm Harry, and this is my friend Bella." Harry introduces us, and I give him a quick annoyed look at him putting the spotlight on me.

"I'm Sam, this is Quil, Embry and Jacob." He introduces going down the line.

The one called Jacob smiles, at me and immediately my body sends off my warning alarms.

What the hell is that about?

 **###**

I rest my head against the wooden log behind me, relaxing under the warmth of the fire infront of me. I make sure to keep my legs tucked under myself as the flames lick wildly in every direction. I can hear the guys laughter from the water and I'm amazed after hours there all still surfing.

I have been spending my time completely engrossed by the book Harry gave to me. The whole book seems so surely at the moment. Cross species genetics... The perfect explanation to what happened to me. It is certain that I was bitten by a spider in that lab, and that spiders dna mixed with mine. That must be what happened to spider man. He could have been a worker in the facility then he got bit by one of the spiders, turning him into what I am now.

Half woman, half spider.

Does that make me spider woman?

"Bella! Quickly get a picture of me!" Harry shouts from the distance.

I quickly slide my book mark onto the page I am on, putting it down I stand to my feet. I pick up my camera hanging around my neck and quickly raise it towards Harry. I adjust the lens, and focus quickly, smiling as Harry tries to stand stright on the board. I take a couple pictures of him, before being distracted and taking a couple of the beautiful sunset on the horizon.

When I am done, I notice them starting to walk out of the water towards there dry towels on the shore. I turn off my camera and sit back down, waiting for the others to come and join me. Obviously Harry's takes the seat beside me, but one of the guys from the reservations comes and sits on my other side.

The tingling starts up again, and I sniff the air, the wet dog smell even stronger now.

"Let's get some meat on the grill, I'm starving." One of the guys say, and I pick my book back up trying to mind my own business.

I get two pages in before I am being pulled into conversation.

"So Bella, Harry here tells me you invited Edward Cullen down for the day? Did he stand you up?" One of the guys asks followed by snickers from his friends.

I suck in a nervous breath.

"No. He couldn't make it. He and his family went camping," I tell him, a defensive tone in my voice.

The eldest one from the reservation snickers while throwing a small stick into the fire.

"It's a good thing he didn't come here." He mutters afterwards.

"Why is that?" I say, and he looks up surprised that I had heard him, while the others look at me strangely.

"The Cullens aren't allowed here." Another one from the reservation speaks up, earning a warning glare from the eldest.

I look at them cautiously and pretty much confused by the harsh tone when he said that. It was as if the Cullens were banned from the place entirely. But even in his voice I could tell there was a threat beneath his words. But why? Why are the Cullens not allowed here?

As we continued to eat, the question wouldn't stray from my mind. Why were the Cullens not allowed on the reservation? That must be why Edward didn't want to come to this beach? But why all the hatred for the Cullens, what exactly had happened?

"Right who wants to come check out the tide pools?" The surfer dude with long dreadlocks asks, jumping to his feet, with his friends jumping up along with him.

"Sure, I'll come. Bella? It would be a great photo opportunity?" Harry tries to persuade me.

He is right about the photo opportunity, but there was something I still had to do.

"No, thanks. I'll pass." I tell him, and he nods knowing that was probably going to be my answer anyway.

The guys stand up from the reservation, all but the guy next to me.

"Jacob? You coming?" The eldest asks and Jacob picks up a stick easily snapping it between his hands.

"I think I'll stay and keep Bella company." Jacob replied back throwing the sticks into the fire.

"Alright then, lets get going before it gets too dark." The surfer dude announces before leading the group towards the forest edge.

I quickly stand to my feet, and Jacob looks up at me confusedly. I stand there akwardly for a minute before bending down and picking up my book.

"I actually have somewhere I need to go." I tell him.

"Oh, I can give you a lift if you want?" Jacob offers, standing to his feet.

I gulp out of nervousness and can't help but admire his russet skin under the light of the fire. Jacob looks to be the youngest of the group. His long hair tied back by a frail rubber band. He, unlike the others, is actually wearing clothes. A simple grey top with dark blue jeans and some trainers. He has this kindness behind his dark brown eyes, that makes me want to trust him. But then there's still that slight smell of dog, but its not as strong when its just him.

"No its fine-" He could tell me about the Cullens... I don't see why he wouldn't, I mean he seems friendly enough. "-actually, sure. Thank you." I tell him with a friendly smile.

He beams before, standing to his feet himself, much more graceful than I did.

"I'll just go a get my dad's keys to the car. Just go up that small path there and wait by the red truck, its not hard to miss." Jacob smiles, directing me with his hand where to go.

I walk across the still warm sand and stand directly next to the rusty red truck that Jacob told me too. I can't resist from taking a photo of the ancient truck. Something about it just gives off such a awe affect.

Jacob soon comes rushing out the little house and come barreling towards me with a set of keys. He opens my door for me first before quickly getting into the driver's seat himself. The interior of the car is a in better condition the the exterior. Theres a faint smell of tobacco and oil from inside the car.

"So, where to?"

"Just to the costume shop not far from here." I tell him, and he chcukles.

"Not that far then." He says in between small chcukles.

As he starts the car, I pounce at the opportunity to start a conversation, specifically about the Cullens.

"What did your friends mean when they said the Cullens weren't allowed here?" I question him and his smile fades slightly.

"It's nothing really, just a stupid story." He tells me.

"A story about the Cullens?" I pry, unable to hide my burning curiosity.

"Yes, a very stupid story. Have you ever heard about any Quileute legends?" He asks me.

I have heard of quite a few legends. I had a phase back in my younger teen years when I would constantly research different legends, wanting to try and prove of there existence. Thinking back I think back to when I researched legends in Olympic Peninsula or anywhere around Forks.

"Only that in the legends it is believed that the Quileutes originated from wolves." I tell him and he smiles nodding his head. "But what does that have to do with the Cullens?" I ask.

"Well, the Cullens supposedly are the same species that my ancestors were mortal enemies with. They were called the cold ones, or to the pale faces like yourself, vampires. Supposedly, the Cullens were here in Fork near a hundred years ago, and now the same Cullens are back, only with two more additions to there clan this time."

"The Cullens are vampires?" I say in shock, not quite believing it myself.

My scientific mind won't let me believe it.

"I'm not saying they are. Like I said Bella its just a stupid story told around camp fires to scare children." Jacob reassures me, but I can't find it in myself to believe him.

The cold ones...Even the name given to them sparks a image of Edward in my mind.

"Thanks." I say to Jacob as he pulls up along the curb beside a tacky looking costume shop.

"No problem." He smiles.

I click the lock off my seatbelt, and hop out of the rusty car. A smell of dog wafts through the air, as a cold breeze attacks my exposed skin.

Okay... _now_ its getting cold.

I near enough run into the bright and welcoming shop, in an attempt to get out of the freezing weather. As soon as I cross the threshold a bell rings over my head, startling me slightly, thanks to my new sense of hearing.

A middle aged man with a long grey beard comes running in from the back, smiling a ready to greet his customer.

"Oh, hello there Miss, are you looking for anything in particular?" He asks right away, as I approach the old wooden desk he is behind.

"Um, do you have any spiderman costumes, in a size small to medium?" I ask him, hopefully.

He smiles at me one of his front teeth missing, before he puts up a finger signaling for me to wait. He runs into the back again and I am left standing there like an idiot. I turn to look outside only to catch Jacob watching me.

Let's just say we both look away pretty quickly.

The man comes running back in with a blue, red and black suit, folded in a plastic bag.

"Size small to medium, and made from the same material that spider man used before he...disappeared off the grid." He says in a sarcastic manner.

I look at the coutume in the bag and I am entranced by the sight of it. I smile slightly, putting my hand on top of the plastic and picturing myself in the suit. The mask seems to be looking back at me, calling for me to put it on.

"Would you like a bob the builder hard hat, its half price at the moment?" The man quickly speaks up, picking up one of the yellow helmets and placing on my head.

The hopeful look in his eyes makes me realise he must not get much business in such a small town like this.

"Um, no thanks, just the costume thanks." I smile politely, slowly taking the helmet off my head and putting it back onto the desk, where it was.

 **A/N**

 **It's been awhile hasn't it? Oopsie dasie XD My bad! Next chapter is the ring fight for the money...correct me if I am mistaken,and obviously Bella knows about the Cullens.**

 **But I think I want Bella to actually see Edward hunting, while she is in the spiderman costume, wouldn't that be cool?**

 **Love you beautiful people! Keep loving Spiderman and Twilight 3**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine: Time to fight Bonesaw

"Bella!" Harry shouts down the hall, and I turn to see him jogging up to me.

"Harry, I need to get to Biology, the lesson starts in two minutes." I complain to him while he smiles and pats my shoulder.

"Bella, there is such a thing as walking at talking at the same time you know?." He teases me, being sarcastic.

I shake my head amused, and continue to walk towards my Biology at least Harry seems to be in a good mood today.

My eyes wander up and connect to a pair of eye filled with embarrassment. Flash notices me watching him and he slams his locker shut, walking out of my sight. I don't blame him, I did humiliate him infront of most of the school. No doubt the word has spread around that Flash has been beaten up by the one and only geek Isabella Swan.

I feel so guilty about what happened, but also kind of proud for standing up to him after all he has done to me and Harry.

"So, you know tommorow is the Choice dance?" Harry asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

Even though the question is clearly rhetorical, I answer anyway.

"Yeah..." I say slowly, stopping outside of the classroom.

I wait for him to continue.

"Well. Aren't you going to ask me?" He questions, confused.

Me and Harry always went to things like this together so we didn't seem alone. Now thinking about it, the choice dance if far from my mind. Plus tommorow is Saturday, and I need to be down in Port Angeles for the wrestling competition. I've got my spiderman costume modified for a female body and everything.

Have I really been like this for over a week? It feels like just yesterday I was swinging and jumping across buildings having the time of my life. I guess I have been too cooped up in my room reading that book Harry gave tome, and having fun climbing around the walls of my bedroom.

"I can't go Harry."

"Oh, come on Bella you say that about every dance, you know I won't make you actually dance." He argues, and I look down shaking my head.

"No. I'm not going to be in town, I need to go up to Seattle tomorrow." I tell him, and of course his eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"Seattle? Why do you need to go up there?" He questions.

The bell goes off, and I look as the last few students quickly rush into the classroom, and I am frantic to follow along.

Just lie Bella.

"I have to...uh- help Charlie with some thing. I'll see you later Harry." I quickly say while rushing inside of the classroom.

As I am walking towards my seat, I can't help but gaze at Edward as I do so. All week i have been trying to piece together the story that Jacob told me about the cold ones. So far, I'm pretty convinced that the Cullens are in fact vampires. I mean if I can exist then why can't vampires?

I haven't talked to Edward, near enough all week. I have said hi, and acted as casual as I can, but I can't help but be a little scared of the unknown. I'm not terrified of him, more like I am intrigued, like I am intrigued about myself. I want to tell him that I know what he is, so I can find out more about him.

But how can I bring up that kind of subject, especially in a school.

He will just say I am crazy, and I will be wheeled off to the nut house.

"Alright class, please turn to page ninety two and continue the tasks at the bottom of the page." Mr. Banner instructs us, while sitting down at his desk and opens up his laptop.

I tuck my hair behind my ear, and flick through my textbook to the page he is talking about. I answer the questions pretty quickly, biting down on my lip as I concentrate on getting the work done.

"Bella, do you have a pen I could borrow?" Edward questions.

As I lift my head up, I am met by that dazzling crooked smile, and gorgeous honey coloured eyes. I feel my cheeks heat up, from being under his stare, and I nod my head frantically at him.

"Uh, here." I smile slightly, handing him my spare pen.

"Thanks." He grins, still looking at me. "How are you?" He questions me, instead of continuing on with his work.

"Um, I'm fine. How are you?" I ask politely.

"I'm fine aswell," He replied back, but I can tell he isn't done speaking. "May I ask why you are no longer wearing your glasses anymore?" He questions me.

"Oh, my glasses?" I begin acting dumb. "I just don't need them anymore." I tell him, which is true.

It's not like I can tell him the real truth, that a radioactive spider made my eyesight ten times better then it could ever be.

"Thats weird." He adds, looking confused, while Is mile and try to play it off cool.

"Yeah. Pretty weird." I retort, tapping my pen against the table.

Other than some very weird glances from Edward, the lesson continued on, and so did the day. I continued to lie to Harry, throwing excuses at him about why I couldn't come tomorrow. Thankfully, he gave up after Mary Jane asked him to go to the dance. Only now its him bickering about how has a actual date to go with.

I'm glad for him, but my one focus is on one thing, and that is the competition tomorrow.

As I step into the house, I can see my father rubbing my mother's back as she holds her face in her hands. The amount of letters spread out across the table explain it all. I shut the door alerting them of my presence and they perk up.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart how was school today?" Renee asks, getting out of her seat and coming over to me.

It doesn't take a mind reader to know that the smile she has on her face is just for show.

"Guys, whats going on?" I question, even though I have a good idea.

The debt collectors must really be pushing them for time now.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about dear." She says soothingly, but I look behind her to Charlie seeing him stroking his moustache.

The one thing he does when he is worried.

"How much are they asking for?" I ask Renee and she sighs knowing I won't let this go.

"Alot more then we can afford." She tells me shaking her head.

"Don't worry Isabella. I'm going to go down the station tomorrow and see if I can get some night duties to cover." Charlie informs me and I shake my head, moving around Renne to walk over to him.

"No, you can't. You're meant to be on retirement, you can't just go back into work." I refuse.

"It's my choice Isabella. Please, respect that." charlie says, and I look away knowing that I can't let him go back to work.

I need to win that money tommorow.

###

I stuff the costume in my bag, putting some textbooks over the top to cover it up. I look into the mirror, and take a deep breath. I'm doing this for my family...for the ones I love. I smile, and hike my bag up my shoulder.

"Charlie?!" I shout, while running down the stairs. "Charlie?!" I repeat hoping he hasn't already gone to the station.

I can sense his presence coming towards me before he even speaks.

"I'm here, I'm here whats with all the shouting?" He chuckles, and I can see some shaving foam still on his face.

"Could you please, drive me down to Port Anelas?" I ask him while giving him my best smile.

"Bella, I told you yesterday I need to go down to the station." He tells me, rubbing his hands on a towel.

"I know you do, but you have all day to do that and I won't take long. Please?" I smile again.

He rolls his eyes, and runs the towel over his face, washing away the rest of the foam.

"Alright, you can stop with the puppy dog eyes, I'll drive you." He jokes, while ruffling my hair.

I grin at him, and venture out into the rain towards the police cruiser. It was nice of the station to give it to him as a retirement gift for so many years of being on the force. Charlie comes walking out soon after me, unlocking the car doors for me.

We both sit in a comfortable silence for the whole duration for the car ride, the only time we spoke was when I told him to drop me off at the local library. I was silently psyching myself up, and telling my self that this was going to be a walk in a park. I was convinced that I would last those three minutes and be out of the ring without even a scratch. Only time will tell if that is true.

"Thanks for the ride Charlie." I smile, and begin to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Uh, wait a minute. We need to talk." Charlie sighs, and I bite my lip looking quickly at the time and seeing I don't have long before the competition will kick off.

"We can talk later." I suggest to him, eager to get my name register for a fight.

"Well, we can talk now. If you let me." He says, cutting off the engine.

I sigh. "Well what do we have to talk about? Why now?" I question him clueless.

"We haven't sat down and talked in so long. Renee and I don't know who you are anymore. You put off your chores. You have all the weird experiments i-in your room. You start fights a school." He lists off in disbelief.

"I didnt start that fight I told you that." I defend myself.

"Well you sure as hell did finish it." He argues back, looking at me with disapproval in his eyes.

"What was I supposed to do, run away like I have always done?" I ask him.

"No, your not supposed to run away but...Bella look, your changing and I know, I went through exactly the same thing at your age." He reassured me.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit at that statement.

"No. I don't think you went through exactly what I'm going through." I mused.

"Bella. These are the years, that a girl changes into the woman she is going to be fore the rest of her life." He informs me. "Just be careful who you change into." He urged.

I look away from him, shaking my head slightly at what I am hearing.

"This guy Flash Thompson, he probably deserved what happened. But just becuase you can beat him up, doesn't give you the right to." He reminds me. "Remember, with great power comes great responsibility."

I look at him still a bit confused as to his motive behind this conversation.

"Are you worried, that I am going to become a criminal? Quit worrying about me, okay?" I snap at him.

I'm old enough now to take care of myself and to make my own decisions. Like this one, to fight for money to help support my family. If I can beat this person, I can help the ones I love. Isn't that the right thing to do?

"Look I get it, something is different. But I'll figure it out. Stop lecturing me. Please." I plead to him, feeling sick of his unnecessary worry for me.

I'm fine.

"I know. I dont mean to lecture or preech. And I know I'm not your father-"

"Then stop pretending to be!" I accuse him.

The silence that follows for Charlie can only be presumed as him feeling hurt. I can see it as he looks away from me nodding his head and pursing his lips together.

"Right." He says, his voice not conveying his true feelings.

I look away knowing that I have hurt the feeling of the one man who raised me and loved me like his own.

"I'll pick you up here at ten." He tells me looking dead ahead, and turnign the engine back on.

I don't know why, but I didn't applogise, what I was doing was for him and Renee. It was for all of us. Flash did deserve what he got, he has always had it coming to him. I know I'm not going to go around beating up people up just becuase I can. I am in control of who I am now, and I don't have to prove myself to him.

Instead I get out of the car and shut the door behind me. The cruiser pulls away from the curb the second that I am out, and I watch as it disappears slowly into the distance. I pretend to walk towards the library doors, as the cruiser turns a corner going out of view.

I quickly change the direction I am going, and head stright for the run down area, where the competition is taking place. I rush inside, glad to not have to wait inline outside where all the rain is. Most of the competitors are already lined up in a line behind a black curtian where I can hear a loud roar of cheers from the crowd.

Quickly I disappear into the toilets right near the entrance. Managing to wedge myself into the small stall, I begin the struggle of changing into my costume. I grin at the adjustments I made, feeling like Renee's sewing class really did come in handing after all .The costume snuggly fitting tight to my body, and accentuating the fact that I am a girl. More room in the chest area and less around the waist and crotch area make it look like it is specifically made for a woman.

I take my place behind the small line of people still waiting to sign up as competitors. I can't help but feel that there eyes are all on me. The girl in the spiderman costume Looking down the line I swallow hard at the sight of the muscular body builders, even the woman who look like they have been injecting themselves with steroids for the past couple years.

Then theres me.

The costume does accentuate my muscles, but these people...you can see there veins ready to pop out from there skin.

"Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw!" I hear the crowd chant over and over again, while they stomp there feet.

"One, two, three." The sound of a bell goes off, and the crowd cheers in victory chanting the name Bonesaw over and over again.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up for Bonesaw!" the presenter shouts followed by chants. "For three thousand dollars, is there no one that can last three minutes in the ring with this titan of testosterone?"

Titan of testosterone? The guy must be huge.

I hope I'm not against him.

"Who?" The presenter shouts. "I know who. The Flying Dutchman!" The man shouts just as the closest person to the curtian steps out into a flood of light, into the main arena.

The Flying dutchman is a pretty big guy, so hopefully he can take down this Bonesaw guy.

"Next." The woman sitting behind the small table asks, and I realize it is me who is next in line.

"There's no featherweight division in her small thighs. Next!" The woman jokes completely dismissing me.

"No, no. Sign me up." I insisted.

She grins and looks me up and down in disbelief.

"Okay. You understand the PAWL is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in said event. Are you're participating under your own free will?" She asks me.

"Yes." I tell her.

She sighs writing down on the paper. "Line up with the rest. May God be with you. Next!" She orders while I go over and take my place in line.

Through the bumble bee type lenses the costume has, it offers me to see everything in detail, but it makes it not as harsh to see. It's perfect really. It dulls my sight down, but to a level it is comfortable so when I look close to a light, it doesn't make me wince in pain.

Everyone in the line either glares at me or chuckles as they look up and down my body.

The obviously don't see me as much of a competition.

The line shortens quickly. With Bonesaw winning each one. I start to feel as if this was a bad decision. sure I could probably take him, but there could be a chance he could really hurt me. What if Flash was just a flook? I could get seriously hurt...

The bell goes off signaling victory, and My eyes grow wide as I look up, becuase I am next to enter the ring with him.

"Are you ready for more?" The presenter shouts followed by cheers.

"Bonesaw is ready." A man with a very deep scratchy voice replies, and just his voice send bad chills down my spine.

"Will the next victim please enter the area at this time? If she can withstand just three minutes in the cage with Bonesaw the sum of three thousand dollars will be paid to..."

"What's your name kid?" The presenter asks me through the curtian.

"The female spider." I tell him proudly.

"The female spider? Thats it, thats the best you got?" he questions me, sounding appalled by my choice of stage name.

"Yeah." I call out to him.

Whats wrong with the female spider, it fits me perfectly.

"Oh, that sucks." He says.

"The sum of three thousand dollars will be paid to...the terrify, the deadly, the amazing spider girl!" He shouts and the curtains fly open, making the lights behind me start to flash.

"My name is the female spider." I say to the person operating the curtian.

"I don't care get out there." The guy tells me.

"No, he got my name wrong." I hissed at him.

"Get out there you moron." The contestant behind me says while pushing me out onto the catwalk leading towards the arena.

I look around the crowd first, struck at the violence in there eyes towards me. All of them seem to have Bonesaw signs, and they all are chanting insults at me which just sound like an annoying noise in my head. Still looking I spot two very familiar faces in the crowd.

What the hell? Why is Edward here and with his sister Alice aswell?

Both of them are standing, not chanting with the rest, just looking in my direction with worry.

"Bonesaw will eat you up and spit you out." One of the woman in very little clothing insults me as I walk towards the ring.

"I hope your brought your mummy with you little girl." Another says into a mic, jeering the crowd.

"He's going to break you into pieces-"

"You're going to need someone to cry on-"

The people in the crowd being to throw down there popcorn at me like I'm some kind of freak who has no feelings. I duck away from the falling food, and continue to walk with caution towards the brut in the ring. I look up at the ceiling. There are alot of metal pools, so if I need to I can have quick escape without being hurt.

I look again ignoring the woman, and wonder why on earth Edward and Alice are here. Why are they not at the dance? Are they a big fan of sports? How do they handle all the blood they must see?

Maybe the blood is why then enjoy it... I shiver at that thought, dismissing it from my mind.

"Oh my God. Oh my legs. I can't feel my legs." A man cries out in pain as he goes past me on a stretcher.

I gulp, watching him go past me, and look up at the man who has everyone cheering his name. Bonesaw. Hes the kind of guy who has muscle on top of muscles. The ones you think could lift a car if they tried and not even break into a sweat. A puny black vest top, black leather jeans and huge black boots, just make him seem even more vicious. Long black hair, slick with sweat and red tanned skin littered in stretched tattoos over his muscles.

No wonder he hasn't been beaten this guy is seriously intimidating.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" the crowd begin to chant.

I take a step up onto the ring, pulling up the sting so I can slide under and enter. The floor is a lot more hard then I expected it to be. Bonesaw smiles at me and laughs menacingly, thinking this will be an easy fight.

I hear a large robotic clank from above me, and the crowd gasps in awe. I look up just as they begin there new chant.

"Cage! Cage! Cage!"

I start to panic as the four metal sides begin to lower closing me inside the ring with this maniac. How the hell will I be able to escape any of his attacks when I'm locked in a cage? Oh God, I'm going to die. My heart pounds as the four sides clank together and lock into place. In my panicked state I scurry to the nearest corner where some employees are.

"Uh, Hello? Guys?" I call out to them.

"Will the guards please lock the cage doors at this time." The presenter announced.

The employees infront of me advance towards me, and lock in the two sides of the cage with a large metal chain and padlock. I look around seeing this being repeated to each four corners. Bonesaw looks at me and rubs his hands together cracking his knuckles.

I can't be locked in a cage for three minutes with this guy.

"Hey listen. This has to be some kind of mistake, I didn't sign up for a cage match!" I screech employee frantically, but he ignores me.

"Hey! Unlock the thing! Take the chain off!" I scream at him knowing I have made a mistake.

"Hey freak show! You're going nowhere." Bonesaw taunts me looking around sadistically at the closed in cage around us. "I've got you for three minute!" He yells at me and I press my back up against the ropes in fear. "Three minutes of play time!" He jokes wiggling his fingers at me.

I step away from the ropes, as the bell sound informing me that the three minutes has started. Bonesaw yells as he charges towards me, and quickly at the last second I jump up towards the top of the cage, using my fingertips to stick to the bars.

I look down in slight victory as I watch Bonesaw run face first into the side of the cage. The metal bars vibrate for the impact sending my sixth sense tingling. The crowd boo's at seeing the favorite wrestler be knocked down.

"What are you doing up there?" He shouts at me once he has gotten back onto his feet.

Isn't it obvious?

"Staying away from you." I tell him, feeling cheeky now I found a way of being out of harm's way. "Thats a cute out outfit. Did your husband by it for you?" I tease him, knowing he can't see my smile underneath my mask.

He snarls at me, leaping up, and my sense tells me to jump. I push myself away from the bars, flipping over him and landing in a low crouched position facing his back. He could have managed to grab my leg then. I look towards the crowd seeing Edward and Alice still stood to there feet near the back of the crowd watching me.

They can't know its me.

My eyes shoot back to Bonesaw as he yells again, charging towards me. I aim my wrists towards the top of the cage, and my webs shoot out, pulling me up and out of his reach. I flip over him again, as the crowd cheers.

"Finish her off!" I hear a girl say.

I look towards the clock feeling quite cocky about myself. I' going to win-

My body shivers and I turn just as a black metal chair is forced down upon my head. The sheer force knocks me to the ground, and I am surprised I didn't react quicker. Before I can get up I am slammed again on the back of my head by the chair, forcing me to the ring floor with a resounding bang. I try and get up once more, only to be hit on my back this time making me collapse down and wince in pain.

"Hit her! Hit her!" the woman outside of the ring shout, and I am hit on my back once again as I tried to get to my feet.

He stops hitting me and I let out a breath of relief at hearing the metal chair landing on the other side of the ring. That relief goes as soon as he picks me up by grabbing the back of my costume and my leg, flinging me into the side of the cage.

I can't help but scream when my back hits the cage, and I fall back down to the floor, feeling what will soon be a bruise at the base of my spine. It hurts, but its not crippling pain. It's kind of bearable.

"Kick her little spider ass!" The woman outside the cage shouts.

I flip over so I can actually see, and I see as the woman hands Bonesaw a rusty crowbar.

That can't be good.

He yells running at me with the metal bar raised. My eyes shoot open, and my body tingles warning me of the incoming impact. I think quickly and raise my foot, kicking him directly in the stomach. He groans in pain, so I kick him again, and again.

As his head lowers down, I hit his head with the heal of my boot, using all my strength, I kick his jaw, repeatedly, until he finally backs away.

This seems to have only pissed him off, as he comes at me again with the crowbar. This time I raise both my feet, resting them on his stomach, I fling his body behind me, and I watch in amazement as he flies over my head and hits the cage wall.

The whole crowd cheers as Bonesaw stays down unmoving, and most likely unconsciousness. I stand up in surprise, seeing time still left on the timer.

I beat him...I did it!

"One! Two! Three!" The bell rings out signaling the end of the match, and the cage begins to rise around me.

"Thats it! Thats it! Winner!" The referee shouts out climbing into the ring, and raising my arm into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for the new champion Spider-girl!" The announcer shouts.

"Spider-Girl! Spider-Girl! Spider-Girl!" The crowd chants.

I smiles rainging both my hands up in glory. Looking around and basking as the corwd chants my name. I did it! I won. I look towards where Edward and Alice are, but they aren't there anymore.

 **###**

I stand in the owner's office, watching him smoking on his cigar while counting through a wad of cash. He puts a one hundred dollar bill down on the table, and I wait while he continues to count the cash, but he looks at me with a snarl on his face.

"Now get out of here." He orders me.

The victorious smile wipes off my face as I look down at the bill, picking it up in my hands.

"A hundred bucks? The add said three thousand?" I question, confused.

"Well check it again web-head. It said three grand for three minutes, and you pinned him in two. For that I give you a hundred and your lucky to get that." He tells me with his thick Boston accent.

"I need that money." I snap at him angered.

This guy can't be serious! I should get double for pinning him in such little time. A hundred bucks is practically a scam.

"I missed the part where that's my problem," He grunted at me.

What an arsehole.

I clench my teeth and walk out, a guy opening the door and holding it open for me as I walk out of the room.

Who ever won was never going to get that prize money, it was all a scam just to get a bigger crowd in.

I shake my head in disbelief, and I press the button for the elevator. A hundred bucks isn't going to help pay the off the debts.

"Hurry up!" I hear a frantic yell.

Turning on the spot, I look through the near transparent glass window of the office I was just in. I see a shadow raise what seems to be a gun figure and hit the owner across his face. The elevator dings, and opens behind me but I am transfixed and worried about what is occurring infront of me.

The guy who held the door open for me, comes barreling out of the room, a white sack full and a gun in his other hand.

"Hey! He took the cash! Stop that guy!" The owner yells as he appears in his office doorway.

I lose all sense of friendliness and instead move aside, allowing the robbed a free pass into the elevator. The robbed quickly takes the elevator pressing down on the bottom floor repeatedly, as the officer in the building and the owner run towards the elevator it is too late.

"Thanks." The guys says before the door shuts for good.

"What the hell's the matter with you?! You let him go." The officer shouts at me while running for the stairs.

"You could have taken that guy apart. Now hes going to get away with my money." The owner accuses me.

I look him dead in the eyes not remorseful for my decision.

"I missed the part where that's my problem." I repeat his words back to him.

I smirk at him, while he walks away giving me a snide look as he goes.

I press the elevator button again, ready to get out of this costume and go meet up with Charlie. I hope I haven't made him wait long. Today was such a waste of time. I can't believe it! Now what are we going to do?

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for any mistakes guy I wrote this all today for you guys :)**

 **Plus I'm think about keeping Charlie alive in this fanfic instead of him dying...And yeah, Edward and Alice were there in the arena watching Bella fight! There will be more twilight involvement in the next chapter! I'm thinking the big "I know what you are" Scene for the next one. Only Edward will get to say "I know what you are too." :)**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten: I know what your are.

The next morning I am surprisingly not as sore as I thought I was going to be. In fact I feel as if I could go another couple rounds in the ring with that guy. But that would just be a waste of time. What a scam! I'm not even sorry for letting that robber run loose with the money.

After a shower and a bit of breakfast I am in my room ready to get working. The first thing I do is insert my memory card into my computer. All the paper on my desk crunches as I rest my arms on top of them. I should really clear my room one day of all the rubbish.

Opening up the photos I quickly flick through all the beach photos and laugh when I see one of Harry posing in the sea with a massive wave approaching him from behind. Truly the definition of a picture caught at the perfect moment.

I keep scrolling through my picture history until I reach the cluster of photos I took during the school trip. I can't help looking at the photos I took of Edward. Each one brings out his beauty. His golden eyes, bright white teeth, chiseled jaw and pale white skin. My heart pounds as I look at his face, and it's like I can hear his chime like voice echoing in my head.

My eyes wander his figure shamelessly, and that's when I spot an equation on a whiteboard behind him. I've seen it before, in the book Harry gave me.

Beside me on the edge of my desk is the exact book and I flick through until I find the exact page. It's not long before I am looking at the uncompleted equation at the bottom right page of the book. I let my finger trace over it as I get a weird shiver of deja vu.

This isn't the first time I have seen this equation.

I jump out of my seat walking over to my wardrobe and pulling the doors open. I push aside my folded up costume and slowly take out the withered old brown suitcase. I take it with me back to my desk, and once I have unclipped the lock I tip out all of the continents.

Spreading out the paperwork I scavenge for the one hand written paper amongst all of them. It was easy to identify due to all of the creased caused by its continuous use. I'm slightly stunned as I match up the equation in the book to the one my father had. The begin of the equation matches up exactly, the only difference is my father's version seems to be complete.

My father must have been involved in cross species genetics...I'm sure Dr Conners would be over the moon to have the rest of this equation. He might be able to finally move his work along.

I grab a blank sheet of paper and my pencil, rewriting the full equation again. I start to draw lines decoding the different symbols with the help of google. It takes me hours trying to complete the equation and once I finally figure it out I am stunned.

I put my pencil down, smiling as I pick up my sheet of paper.

This is how cross species works... this is how I turned into what I am now.

It actually works.

I grab my phone, edgerly tapping in Dr Conners number, but the phone goes straight to voicemail.

Biting my lip, I search google for his home address and pinpoint it on a map before finally turning off my computer. When I turn my eyes catch sight of something beckoning to me from the open wardrobe. I bend my wrist, making a string of web shoot out and attach to my costume. I pull it towards me and catch it in my hands, rubbing the lirco material between my fingertips.

Beats getting a lift from Charlie or having to catch the subway.

Discarding my casual outfit I slip into the red and blue suit, looking at my self in the mirror as I do so. I smile tucking my hair behind me as I pull the mask over my head. The mirrored lenses help to lessen the strength of my heightened senses. It helps me to focus more instead of straining myself.

I shove my clothes from the floor into my backpack as well as the piece of paper with the equation on it. Slinging it over my shoulders I take the small steps to my window and pull it open with a loud screech.

Today is a rare sunny day in Forks, but I'm just relishing in the last of it as the afternoon clouds are starting to roll a look up and down the road, I swing my legs out of the window and let my body fall to the ground. I land in a low crouch looking behind me and back up to my second story window.

"Now that was awesome." I can't help but say.

Making a beeline for the forest lining I jump into the air and I flail my arms as I notice I'm at the same height as the tops of the trees. I nearly panic as my body begins to fall but I quickly outstretch my wrist, latching myself safely to the nearest bark.

I push my body forward swinging from tree to tree through the forest, making sure to continue traveling north towards Seattle. I feel free and let out a few screams of joy as I fly through the forest. Wildlife flee as I go past them, yodeling like I am Tarzan.

When I break the tree lining, I drop to the forest floor looking at the sign that welcomes me into Seattle. I look down the winding road at the highrise buildings of the city. Oscorp one of the many standing out making a starking contrast to the small town that I have lived in all my life. Though not many towns have such a huge city just a couple yards away from them.

I duck behind a large tree as a car races past.

I should really change into something less... eye catching.

Walking a bit into the darker edges of the forest I pull the mask over my head, making everything around me intensify. The sun is brighter the trees are a lighter green, the wildlife are louder and the smoke and pollution from the city is easy to detect just by breathing.

I pull the zip down from the inside of the costume, and quickly swap my clothes in my bag for the ones I'm wearing. I throw my backpack back onto my shoulders, and calmly walk out of the forest lining. I begin my little journey towards the heart of Seattle towards Dr Connors home.

I wonder how much he knows about my birth parents?

 **###**

I walk up a pathway to a three story house. A silver Jaguar is parked in the driveway, and the neighbourhood is one of the nicest in the whole of Seattle. I'm not surprised that a refound Dr like Mr connors has enough money to be able to live here.

I ring the doorbell to his house and I can clearly see him approaching the door through the crystal like glass windows. I take a deep breath, and hike my bag up my shoulder a bit more. As the door is pulled wide open I shove my hands into my pockets in shyness.

"Dr Connors I.." I pause when I see his confused expression as he looks at me. "You don't remember me." I say looking down.

"You're the bright student from Forks high school." He answers with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean yeah thats me." I grin.

"I'm sure you're a very nice person, but this is a home and I do ask that you make an appointment to see me in my office." He informs me, turning around as he begins to shut the door.

"I'm Peter Parker's daughter." I quickly speak up.

I can tell by the recognition is his eyes that he knows who I am talking about. I've seen all the oscorp papers in my father's briefcase and never knew what they meant. But by adding up the equation and the paperwork it's clear to see that my father had something to do with the oscorp industry.

Dr Connors walks forward looking at my face more clearer.

"Isabella?" He questions.

"Yes." I nod smiling.

"Why don't you come in and we can talk?" He suggests stepping aside and allowing me space to walk into his home.

"Thank you." I mumble walking into his lavish home.

I make sure not to stare at his left arm, knowing how proud of a man Dr Connors is, his disability would be his weakness. Following him through the living room towards the kitchen, he grabs another mug pouring out some hot water with tea bags.

"I'm afraid I can't help you much Isabella. I can't tell you why they left or where they were going-"

My train of focus is lost as Dr Connors hits one of the cups with the edge of the kettle. My body tingles sending waves of focus towards that one point allowing me to catch it before it can fall of the edge. I hold the handle of the mug in a clasp letting out a little breath of relief for my ast reflexes.

"Good reflexes." Dr Connor comments, and it's only then I realised he was watching me.

"Thank you." I mutter raising the cup of hot liquid to my mouth.

I put it down after suffering a scolding hot mouthful of the tea. I pick up Dr Connors mug and hand it to him in politeness. He continues to stare at my face like he is looking at someone else.

"I read your book." I tell him, smiling. "It's...you know something." I smile, my hands beginning to tremble from nerves. "So do you really think it's possible, cross species genetics?" I ask him biting down on my bottom lip.

"Yes, of course. For years your father and I were mocked for our theories. Not just in the communities but at oscorp as well they called us mad scientists. And then your father breed the spiders and everything changed. The results were beyond encouraging they were spectacular. We were going to change the lives of millions. Including my own. Then it was over. He- he was gone. Took his research with him. And I knew without him I," he paused looking around seeming to be in dismay over the memories. "I... was angry. So I stayed away from you and your family and for that I am truly sorry." He explains.

I couldn't quite believe all of what I had just heard but I knew it was true. My father abandoned Dr Connors like he abandoned me, taking the research with him. I wasn't old enough to understand, but what my father and Dr Connors were working on could have helped him and others suffering around the world.

But I know that it does work.

I'm living proof that it does.

"So...say that it worked. How much of the foreign species take over?" I question him. "What could the side effects be?" I add.

Am I still human? Is there more to come? Will I grow eight legs and become some kind of mutant? How safe is cross species genetics?

I need to know these things, not just for me, but if I do give Dr Connors the complete equation,will the people who take the...treament be safe?

He looks away, thinking about my questions.

"It's hard to say considering no subjects survived." He informs me.

I nod in understanding.

"The problem is-"

"The kayred algorithm." I answer.

"Right." He nods.

"Right." I say taking my bag off and putting it on top of the counter behind me. I walk around the counter towards a pen and a already open notebook.

"Can I uh..." I point to his note book for permission.

"Of course." He says.

I sit down and grab the pen in my hand. I pause for a brief minute and write down the equation from off the top of my head. I've been mesmerizing it so much this afternoon it's partially imbedded into my memory. There is silence as my pen scribbles furiously against the blank paper. I notice Dr Connors has joined me at the counter as he sets his mug in front of me.

I quickly turn the notebook around to face him and put my pen down, leaning back against the stool I am on. I watch his face as he looks over the equation.

"Extraordinary." He mutters before lifting his head to speak to me. "How did you come up with this?"

I shrug and give out a nervous laugh as I tap my pen against the side of my head.

"Isabella, how would you feel about coming to see me at the tower one day after school?" He suggest to me.

"Yeah." I answer nodding my head repeatedly as I run my hand through my hair.

"Thank you." He tells me as he walks away with the notebook in his hands.

 **###**

By the time I leave Dr Connors house the sun has disappeared and the afternoon gloomy weather has finally come around. I walk down the streets of Seattle towards the outer edge towards the docks. I know from my past of getting lost in this city there there are a lot of abandoned buildings with dark alleys.

The perfect place for me to get changed and get back home in time for some dinner.

Sharp shivers run up and down my spine, as I approach the dark depths of the dock. The constant patter of the rain is all around me as I look up and down for a good place to get changed. Looking to my left I see a large dustbin resting against the wall of a dead end alley way.

Perfect.

Once I get over the smell of dried up beer and piss. I am finally changed back into my costume.

"Were gonna have some fun with this one boys, watch her squirm."

"Leave me alone! Help! Help me! Please!"

My head turns sharply at the heart wrenching cries of a woman near by.

"Theres nobody around to hear your screams bitch." A guy slurs.

My heart beat escalated as I hear the resounding sound of a smack ring out into the air. I can't just stand here while they abuse this woman. That's just wrong...

Running out of the alley away I see four men surrounding a girl against a wall of an abandoned docking warehouse. Their hands clutching at her clothes, as she cries out for help. My whole body seems to feel with rage watching these men pray on a helpless girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I shout at them, and immediately they all turn around each with their own can of alcohol in their hands.

"Well if it isn't spiderman." One chuckles.

"I don't remember spiderman having tits before." ANother slurs laughing.

"And very nice tits too." Another slurs liking his lips and moustaches all at once.

Clenching my teeth, I send out a web to the one still holding the woman to the wall and pull on the web hard as his body flies behind me, crashing through a window of a abandoned building. I clench my fists at my sides as the rest of the men stare in shock.

"You fucking bitch." One growls coming towards me with his fist raise.

I grab his first in my hand second before it can reach my face. I twist it sharply making him cries out in pain, as I knee him in the groin, chucking him to the floor after. The next man I simply do the same thing and for the last guy I grab the back of his head slamming it against the closest wall, then throwing him to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask the woman as I slowly approach her.

"Oh my God. Thank you. You saved me! Spiderman saved me! Your back!" She screams in joy.

"I'm not-" I begin but a flash of car headlights flying around the corner startle me.

"Go." I tell the woman once I realise who the owner of the car is.

The woman follows my command at once, and it feels weird having such authority in my voice. The silver Volvo edges closer to me, skidding across the wet road. Panicking I jump on top of the warehouse roof out of sight.

"Bella." I heard Edward say.

I freeze confused to hear his voice at such a close proximity. I lift my head up, keeping quiet as I turn towards him. How did he get up here? How does he know its me?

"The police will be arriving any minute now." He informs me.

I keep my mouth shut just staring at him in wonder.

"Bella." Edward sighs and runs his hand through his hair, as he approaches me.

"I know what you are." I blurt out, my voice barely above a whisper.

He looks down, then look up at the sky sighing.

It's clear to me what he is now. Edward cullen is a vampire. His eyes change colour, he is incredibly strong, he is unbelievably fast, and he seems to know who I am and where I am all the time. Jacob's story wasn't a legend, it was real life. The cold ones are real.

I know for sure now that he is not human, and it doesn't scare me, it fascinates me.

"Bella you don't-"

"Your a vampire." I cut him off.

His mouthparts to speak, but no words come out. I reach behind me pulling my mask off, letting my hair blow freely in the wind. I watch as Edward swallows and closes his eyes, his adam's apple bobbing.

"How did you find out?" He questions me taking a step away from me.

"I figured it out with a little help from a friend." I answer him. "How did you know about me, about what I am?" I ask him.

He goes to answer but stops when we hear sirens quickly approaching the scene.

"We need to leave." He quickly tells me.

I watch as Edward walks over to the edge of the building and jumps down to the ground. I quickly put my mask back on and follow him down. Once I am down back on the ground, Edward is already in his driver's seat, and he has turned on the engine. I run towards the open passenger door, taking the seat and shutting the door. Edward pulls out as soon as I do and we manage to flee from the place before the cops arrive and spot us there.

That's all I need, to be a witness to a scene of a crime dressed in a spiderman costume.

"You should put your clothes on over the top." Edward advises me, as he focuses on driving through the busy city streets.

Of course...that would save me so much time between changing. I wouldn't have to get completely naked then when changing my clothes every time.

"It's fine. You can just drop me off along the side of the road, I can make my way home myself." I tell him.

"I thought we could go get something to eat first." He grins.

At first my heart pounds from his declaration, then the humour side of it hits me.

I crack a smile. "Seriously?" I can't help but laugh. "Can you even eat?" I joke.

The corner of his lip twitches as he tries to resist smiling.

"Fine. I thought you could eat something, while I speak." He rephrases.

I guess having dinner with Edward has its benefits. One being that we can finally talk openly and I can find out more about him. And two, I get to spend some more time with him.

"Alright." I grin looking out of the window.

Finally now more beating around the bush, he's going to be honest with me.

 **A/N**

 **AGH!**

 **I hope you guys loved this chapter! There was going to be more twilight in this one but the Dr Connors part took too long. So next chapter will be The Edward and Bella dinner date and more XXX**

 **Love you guys see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter eleven: Vampire

Once I had put my jeans and top on over my suit, it was easy to slip on my shoes, take off my mask and act like normal Bella again. It was slightly embarrassing struggling in the passenger seat of Edward's car to put them on, but he was a gentleman keeping his eyes on the road.

I shove my mask into my bag, relaxing back in the seat, before I look at the speed meter. He's-

"Can you please slow down?" I beg, holding onto my seat, as cars fly past us, my spider sense tingling in fear.

"I'm doing the speed limit Bella." He tries to reassures me, but it didn't work.

"Edward, please I have a bad feeling." I add.

He sighs but slows down, and I let my tight muscles finally relaxed, as I exhale. I didn't think he would listen to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled, then kept quite for the rest of the short drive.

We pulled up outside of a restaurant called La Bella. I thought it was planned, but then realizes the name must be purely coincidental. Bella is a commonly used Italian word, so for a Italian restaurant to be called La Bella, its not out of the ordinary.

"Are you okay? Your very quite?" Edward says, observing me.

"Just ready to get some answers." I tell him, and he nods in understanding.

I was ready for answers. Yet I was also nervous. I have had a huge crush on Edward ever since he and his family joined the school. Now here I am walking up the stairs to a restaurant with him. No Harry, none of Edwards family, just me and Edward, alone.

Walking inside people were all in there own little worlds, having there own conversations and enjoying their meals. As we took barely two steps inside a waitress came over to us, her eyes beaming as she took in Edwards good looks.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asks him, her beautifully painted red lips pulling up at the sides.

"A table for two please." Edwards tells her, while looking towards me.

She looked at me and sneered while Edward wasn't looking.

"Right this way." She says, with a hint of attitude.

As I follow the girl, Edward puts his hand on my lower back, guiding me smoothly through the tables. People glance up looking at me and Edward as we go past. I can't help but blush at the attention being drawn to me from just being beside Edward.

She stops and gestures too a simple table in the center of the room.

"Could we have something a little more private?" He asks her, while sneakily handing her twenty bucks.

"O-Of course." She stuttered eyes wide, as she takes us to a new table.

I was shocked that Edward actually just handed the woman money for a different chair. I thought things like that only happened in old fashioned movies.

"Thank you much better." Edward nods as we sit down in a booth far away from the other customers.

I awkwardly shift as the waitress hovers beside our table ready to place our order. I set my backpack beside me, and watch her as she presses discretely yanks her top down.

"What would you like to drink?" She asks Edward smiling.

But his eyes were watching me...

"Two cokes." He answers her back, like he knew that was what I would ask for.

She scurries away, towards the kitchen, clutching her notepad to her chest.

I gulp as he watches me, I look around at all the other people eating in the distance, and suddenly I wish we weren't so secluded. Being alone with him has made goosebumps rise all over my body, and everything seems so, heightened.

Oh God.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

I smiled slightly at how clueless he looked.

"Dazzle them like that. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He still seemed confused.

"Oh come on- you have to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to the side, his curious eyes glued to mine. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everyone else gets there own way so easily?"

He ignored my questions, his golden eyes swimming with curiosity. "Do I dazzle you?"

I blushed. "More often they I'd like to admit."

Our sever arrived, her face expectant, and she look pleased to see Edward in the flesh. Obviously the hostess has been spreading the word around in the kitchen.

She placed down our drinks all the while her wide eyes were stuck on Edward. I wanted to smile in victory to see that he caught yet another person in his trap. But my annoyance towards the woman won over.

Does she not see me here? Of course I'm not with Edward on a date- but she doesn't know that.

I watch as she flips her hair unnecessarily over her shoulder, revealing her low cut top.

Does she have no respect at all?

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?"

I didn't miss that she was speaking only to him.

"Bella?" he directed the attention over to me.

"Um-" I pick up the menu with shaky hands. "-I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I tell her, reading off the first thing I see.

She rolls her eyes, looking back at Edward.

"And for you?" she smiles.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Edward replies, his eyes sticking like glue to mine.

Of course he wouldn't want anything to eat.

She purses her lips, and with a tight disappointed smile, walks off towards the kitchen. I shift in my seat as I am trapped by Edward's golden eyes yet again

"Drink." He orders, pushing a glass towards me.

Taking a sip through the straw I realize how thirsty I really am. All that swinging and running about really makes you famished. Soon enough I finished the whole drink, and Edward pushed his over to me

"Thanks." I mumbled, my body trembled from nervousness.

"Are you cold?" He asks me, worriedly.

"No. No I'm fine." I quickly lie.

He seemed to not believe me and I sat there stunned as he shrugged out of his jacket. I never even noticed he was wearing a jacket, I'm always to focused on staring at his face. But now I'm looking. He holds a light beige leather jacket in his hands, underneath a tight white t-shirt, that makes every muscles on his chest pop out.

I gulp slightly as he hands it over to me, stopping my obvious ogling at his chest

"Thanks"

Inside the jacket was cold, and it made me really shiver once I put it on. But the smell... it was so strong and sweet. I couldn't put the scent to words, but I hoped somewhere out there was a bottle that smelled just like this. It's intoxicating.

"Blue looks lovely against your skin." he compliments, and I blush looking down.

"He pushes the breadstick basket towards me.

"Really Edward I'm fine." I try to reassure him.

"Bella, you took on four grown men. You don't even seem shaken or injured." He seemed unsettled.

He stared into my eyes, and I saw how light his eyes were, lighter than I'd ever seen them, golden butterscotch.

"I'm stronger than you think. And...I feel safe around you." I admitted

He seemed to disapprove of my answer.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," He mumble to himself but I heard it.

I picked up a bread-stick and began nibbling on the end, feeling slightly peckish.

Would now be a good time to start asking questions?

"You're usually in a better mood when your eyes are so light. When there black you a look crabbier" I point out.

"What?" He retorted, astonished.

"Yeah, I have a theory about that actually."

"I hope your more creative then taking stuff from comic books." He teases me.

"Well I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it myself." I explain, avoiding using Jacob's name.

"And?" He prys.

At that moment the waitress decides to disturb us by placing my steaming bowl in front of me. Her eyes quickly turned to settle on Edward.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning in her words.

"No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice." He gestured with a long white hand to the empty cups in-front of me.

"Sure." she says picking up the glasses and walking away.

"You were saying?" He quickly jumps back onto our prior conversation.

"I'll tell you about it in the car if..." I trail off.

"There are conditions?" he asks with raised eyebrow.

"I have a few questions, of course."

"Of course, as do I."

The waitress was back with two more Cokes. She sat them down without a word this time, and left again.

"Well go ahead." He pushed, his voice hard.

I stall then lick my lips. "Why are you in Port Angeles?" I decide to ask the simplest question.

He looked down, folding his large hands together slowly on the table. His eyes flickered up at me from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Next."

"But that's the easiest one," I objected.

"Next," he repeated.

I gritted my teeth frustrated. I picked up my fork, and harshly stabbed a piece of ravioli popping it into my mouth. I take sip of the coke, before meeting his eyes again.

"Okay, so lets say if -hypothetically- someone were able ... to read someone else's thoughts. how would that work?How would he know where she is at that exact time? How would he find someone?" I ask.

"Hypothetically?" He repeated.

"Sure." I smiled, glad that he is playing along.

"Well... if that someone... had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Only you could find trouble in a town this small. You would have been all over local news if they would have found out about you."

"I thought we were talking hypothetically." I reminded him frostily.

He laughed at me, his eyes warm.

"How did you know it was me?" I question him.

He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell me the truth.

"You can trust me you know, " I murmured.

Without thinking I reach forward, without thinking, to touch the back of his hand, but his slid it way from me. I pulled my hand back in embarrassment.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I was

wrong - you know a lot more than I hoped."

"I thought you were always right."

"I used to be." He shook his head again. "I was wrong about you on one other thing, as

well. You're not a magnet for accidents. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."

"Are your in that category?"

He simply nods.

I stretch my hand across the table sheepishly, afraid slightly as he recoils a bit. I'm surprised that this time he let me place my hand in his for reassurance. His face softened for as minute.

"Thank you."

His face hardened as he pulled his hand gently out from under mine. "Let's not make that a third time, okay?" He said putting his hands under the table, but he leaned towards me.

"I followed you to Port Angeles. I knew something was going on with you, and...I saw you go into Dr Connors house. I followed you from there," He tells me.

My mouth parts before I chew down on my bottom lips, scared to hear his answer to my next question.

"So... how long have you known who I am?"

I hold my breath ready for his answer.

"The day after our trip to Oscorp." He addmits, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Have you told anyone?" I ask afraid.

"No. But my sister Alice knows. She figured it out."

I stab my fork into my food yet again, enjoying the taste, while trying to calm all the emotions in my body.

"What happened?" He questions, as I become silent.

"You mean how did I start shooting webs out of my wrists and sticking to walls?" I tease, trying to ease the tension.

He chuckles.

"When we were at the lab, and I was taking your picture. Something bit me. I'm sure it was one of the spiders they were working on, with cross species genetics. I felt so ill all of a sudden, then I woke up and everything was heightened. I felt like I could climb a mountain and have energy for a marathon after."

"So, you have all the abilities that spiderman had?" He asks me.

"From what I know yes. But he isn't inst around to answer all my questions about what I am. He's missing, or for all we know dead."

"Are you scared- of what you are?" He questions, his eyebrows drawn together tightly.

"No," I chuckled softly shaking my head. "And yes. I don't know. Sometimes the loud noises and bright lights can really give me migraines. But the speed, the flying, the freedom. It makes feel alive." I said smiling dreamily.

"You seem happier than a few months ago, when I met you," He point out.

"I am." I smile.

"I'm ready to leave now." I inform him, pushing the empty plate and cups infront of me to the center of the table.

As he goes to pull his wallet out of his back pocket, I take out my purse from my bag.

"Bella, I'll pay for the meal."

"No, you didn't even eat anything. It's fine I'll pay."

He sighed, putting down to fifty dollars.

My eyes widened... the meal must have only been twenty dollars or under.

"Bella, please it's my treat." He tries to sway me.

I don't like the thought of him paying for my meal, but I can see in his eyes he won't let me win. No matter how stubborn I am, I let it go.

I traill next to Edward, hugging his jacket to me and taking sneaky sniff of it when he's not looking. Like a gentleman he holds open the passenger door for me, and I take my seat. I put my bag on the floor by my feet, and buckle in my seat belt.

"Thank you for the meal, and driving me home." I thank him, while my cheeks burn pink.

"It was my pleasure Bella. And now I do belive it is time for you new theory about me," He reminds me and I wince. "You did say you would tell me in the car if I answered your questions, which I did."

"Okay, but don't laugh." I warn him.

"Is it that bad?" He chcukles seeming to feel a bit happier.

"No..."

"Then I promise I won't laugh."

"And don't get mad or angry." I add.

"I promise Bella." Edward repeats himself, trying to focus on the road.

"Okay...well, I heard a story about a few settlers who came to Forks a while about. They were called the cold ones-" I pause watching his hands tighten on the steering wheel. "- vampires."

"Are you afraid?" He asks, refusing to look at me.

"No." I tell him honestly.

He clenches his jaw, and I can tell his is angered by my answer.

"You should be." He says in a almost dark way, yet I'm not fazed.

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done, that a long time ago. Not try to protect me." I point out and his eyebrows furrow.

"You don't care that I'm a monster?"

"No, I trust you." I tell him.

He chuckles darkly.

"You haven't even asked the most important question. Do you not care about what I eat?"

I pause for a second, and recall from the story that they are animal drinker.

"You drink from animals." I tell him, and he looks away from the road to me.

"How did you know that?"

"I can't tell you, but I'm not afraid of you Edward. I don't care that your a vampire," I exclaim, twisting in my seat to him.

He seemed to be wavering with himself. His facial features were blank, but in his eyes a war was waging.

"Woah! Slow down." I exclaim when we turn a sharp corner and my spider sense tingles, we narrowly miss a truck that was oncoming.

"It's fine Bella."

"I'm not immoral like you Edward, if we crash I'm dead," I remind him.

"We won't crash, I have a built in gsp right here." He explains point to his head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a ability, I can read minds, to a certain distance of course."

He can read minds...can he read my mind? Does he know that I like him? Oh God, the things that I have thought about-

"Don't worry, I can't read your mind. I'm intrigued why do you look so worried? What have you been thinking about?" He teases.

"Nothing," I reply quickly. "Why can't you read my thoughts?" I ask him.

"I don't know. But it's infuriating. The one mind I wish I could read and I can't"

"Are their others like you?" I ask.

"Me and my family are the only ones in Forks. Our kind aren't the type to settle down, but there are more out their."

"Can your family read minds as well?"

"No, but Alice can predict the future and Jasper can manipulate emotions." He tells, me then smirks at my reaction.

"Wow." I gasp, letting out a deep breath.

"Were here." He points out, as I look past him to the house which has all it's lights on.

"That was quick." I mutter to myself.

Of course he heard.

He chuckled.

I start to peel off the jacket, handing it to him, while his hands clutch the fabric intently.

"I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?" I say in a sort of questioning way.

"Tommorow. Oh a Bella?" he calls out while I'm getting out of the car.

"Hmm."I hum, while picking up my bag ready to leave.

He leans closer to me suddenly, the proximity making me stiff as I sit their eyes wided, and stunned.

"Tomorrow is my turn to ask the questions." He breaths, then smirked, as I let out a shaky breath.

"Goodnight, Bella." He smirks.

"Goodnight, Edward." I say a little light headed.

I grin as I lazily walk up to the front door. I just had dinner with Edward Cullen...Edward Cullen is a vampire. He still wants to talk to me. I could scream with happiness.

I walk into the house, seeing Renee and Charlie on the sofa watching the news, I frowned walking over to them after hanging up my coat.

"This afternoon, several eye witness have claimed to have spotted spider man in the Port Angelas area of Washington. It is said that a person wearing a spiderman costume fought off and helped the capture of four men who attmepted to sexuall abuse a woman this evening. Web residue has been collected from the area, and has been officially confirmed as evidence of spider man's re-appearance. Only this time, all eye-witness have claimed that it was a womans figure underneath the costume, not a man's. Is this the return of our masked hero? Or just another prank?"

I listened as the screen switched to a blurry figure of me, in the costume mid flight..How did they get that picture?

This can't be good.

 **A/N**

 **This is quite a important chapter for the book, as they find out about each other. The next chapter will be more interesting, as this was more twilight filled then spiderman :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter twelve: As a superhero returns, so does their villains.

I should've known that my secret wasn't going to be as well hidden as I had hoped. By the morning, I was big news. The excitement the people of America had knowing that spiderman had returned caused parties and celebrations to erupt.

There were discussions all over the news on whether spiderman had a sex change, or moved from the city of New York to Port Angeles. The rumors and speculations were rapidly building and going out of control across all the media.

The one thing I was grateful for was that my identity wasn't found. Thanks to my mask, they will hopefully never find out.

I bite my lip looking down at the costume at the bottom of my wardrobe. I was apprehensive to even wear it again, scared I would be caught in it and have my identity revealed. I feel guilty. Guilty that everyone is hoping for the return of their masked hero, but it's just me. Isabella Swan, the nerdy girl who always had her best friend fight her battles for her.

I'm no superhero.

I sigh shutting the door and walk over to my desk, picking up my camera. I sling my backpack over my shoulder while taking the stairs two at a time. I spot Charlie and Renee in the kitchen and can see them enjoying some breakfast.

"Morning." I force a smile while hovering behind Renee's chair.

"Oh, hello sweetheart. Did you sleep alright?" She asks while kissing me on my cheek.

"Mhmm." I hum picking up a slice of toast from the table and biting down into it.

"Bella, please sit down when you're eating." Charlie scolds me.

"I can't I have to go now or I'll miss the bus. I'll see you guys later!" I call out to them, grabbing my coat while rushing to finish my breakfast.

Being gentle I open the door and venture out into the rain. I'm startled by the silver Volvo parked behind Charlie's old cruiser. Of course, when the driver's window rolls down and I can see who is behind the wheel, I smile.

All my worries from the spiderman chaos die down, and it's like I'm back to being the mousy girl who has a crush on Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen...a vampire. A part of me still can't believe it, but the bigger part of me knows now that nothing can be impossible after what I've become. I wouldn't be surprised if werewolves existed too.

"What are you doing here?" I question, smiling shyly.

"Don't you remember, I said it was my turn today to ask you some questions? Plus, I thought you could use a lift instead of taking the bus today." He explains, taking in my stunned silence. "Do you not want to drive with me-"

"No, I do!" I quickly say.

I watch as his pulled in eyebrows relax from their tense position, making his face become once again void of emotion.

I blush as he pulls open the door for me, I duck under his arm sitting in the same seat as yesterday. I take a deep breath, that smell hitting me once again, and I wish I could just bask in it.

As Edward climbs into the driver's seat I look back seeing his jacket from yesterday in the back seat.

"I didn't know if you were going to have a jacket or not so I brought it with me juts in case." He answers, easily pulling out the driveway.

"So what questions do you have for me?" I asked him, prepared to answer anything he threw at me.

I knew he would be interested in my abilities, but his questions were nothing about my abilities. He asked me questions like my favorite color, my childhood, he asked me about Harry, how we met, how long we've been friends. He asked me a lot about Harry actually, and in no time we were pulling into the parking lot.

I watched from the safety of the car as eyes turned towards us. Can they see me through the window? I immediately tried to hide behind my hair in embarrassment. I never thought about what would happen after we arrived at school. Now everyone is going to see me-Me Isabella Swan leave the car with thee Edward Cullen. The guy who turned down every girl in Forks that approached him within just a week of his arrival into this town.

I was here with him.

Calm down Bella, everything is going to be fine. I tried reassuring myself, unable to stop the furious pounding of my heart and the way my body began to shake from nerves.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was pained, and looking at him I could see his butterscotch eyes looking at me with both hunger and worry. "Whats wrong?" I take a deep breath. "Am I scaring you?"

He retreated a little, I noticed the way he pushed his back up aginst the door making the space between us bigger.

"No, you're not scaring me, I'm just nervous," I explain, blushing and fiddling with my camera strap.

"Why?" He asks, seeming genuinely confused.

"I-I," I couldn't say it was because of him. "I don't know."

"You don't know why you're nervous?" He began to smile.

He found this funny.

"You truly are a mystery," He muses, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

I barely put my handle on the handle before the door is pulled open from me and Edward is waiting for me to get out. I'm shaking as I unbuckle my own seat, belt standing up and exiting out into the rain. I grip my backpack in my hand looking around at the eyes on us. People getting off the school bus immediately look in out direction some pausing just to stare.

I feel my bag being taken from my hands, and watch Edward sling one strap onto his back. He looks unbothered by the attention we're getting right now. As I look closer I spot the rest of his family not far away glaring over at us with unimpressed expressions.

"Bella, would you mind if I escorted you to class?" Edward asks as he locks the car.

Edward wants to walk with me?

"Um," I look towards the parking lot entrance. "What about Harry?

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind me stealing you away for a day." Edward dazzles me with the crooked grin of his, and all thoughts of Harry are gone.

"Okay," I mumbled, nodding my head.

Edward continues to smile as we walk through the crowd. His cold arm grazing mine slightly as we monomer past everyone. They're all staring at us. I look up to see Edward's face, he looks happy, giddy in fact.

Before we head inside I take one last glance at his family glaring at us.

"Your family don't like me do they?" I can't help but ask him.

He sighs."They just don't understand why I can't leave you alone. Plus you know what we are now, there scared you will tell people."

"I won't."

"I know." He smiles at me.

I can't believe Edward Cullen is walking me to class. A small part of me feels sorry for abandoning Harry, but as soon as I look at the adonis beside me, my heart wins over.

"Here you go," Edward stops handing my bag.

I look around surprised that were already outside my classroom.

"Um, thank you," I shyly smile.

This is real...right?

"I'll see you later." He grins, turning his back on me and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Do you think it's real?"

"No way, what would spiderman be doing in Port Angela's. It makes no sense."

"But the photo-"

"It's a photo Ang, easy to fake. I mean did you see how much the bugle is paying for any pictures of spiderman?"

"No."

"Like five hundred, and that's just for one."

I looked up from my work after hearing the conversation. Is the bugle seriously paying that much for a picture of me?

I could give that money to help Renee and Charlie.

I bit my lip pondering the idea.

Last time I trusted a competition the guy barely gave me any money. So I'm a little skeptical of if this is genuine.

I'll have to look into it.

The bell rang for the end of class and when I got to the doorway I froze. Leaning up aginst the opposite to me was Edward. Then leaning up against the lockers was Harry. Both immediately came forward as soon as they saw me.

"Hey, Bells, where were you this morning?" Harry immediately asks, his eyebrows creasing in worry.

"I'm sorry that would be my fault, I offered to walk Bella to her class this morning."

Harry gave me a look before his eyes flickered over to Edward on the other side of me. "No problem man, as long as Bella got to class in one piece I don't care who walks with here."

I look between the pair, Harry's lips were pursed and I knew from the crease on his forehead that he was in deep thought. Edward, on the other hand, looked troubled, he was concentrating on something, but when he noticed me staring he quickly smiled as if not to worry me.

It was weird entering the lunch hall with both Edward and Harry by my side. I got in line to order food, and Harry joined me.

"I'll be right back," I hear Edwards velvety voice whisper into my ear before he disappears over to his families table.

"So when did you and Cullen get so close all of a sudden?" Harry questions, picking up a plate of what I think is mac and cheese.

"Well...I was in Port Angelas last night, Edward saw me and offered to buy me dinner." I gave a short explanation skipping out on everything else.

"So he brought you dinner and now your friends?" He questions. "Does he know about your crush on him?"

"Shut the hell up," I snap, slapping his arm.

"Ow!"

I don't know how far vampires can hear or if he could hear it through Harry's thoughts, but I do not want to know that I like him. It might scare him away, and I really don't want that to happen. Not when I'm really getting to know him.

"No he doesn't know, and I want to keep it that way, are we clear Osborn?"

"Perfectly clear Swan."

I don't even know what food I grabbed until we got to a table. I looked over seeing Edward and the pixie looking girl...Alice? They were coming towards me and quick.

"Bella there's something we need to talk about," Edward tells me.

"Whats going on?" Harry questions besides me.

"Bella, we really need to talk," Edward urges, and I don't waste another second.

I stand ready to follow them and tell Harry not to worry and that I will be back soon. I have no Idea whats going on, but by the look on Edwards and his sisters face it can't be good. I felt my heart race as I tried to keep up with them. They lead me until we were standing outside around the back of the school, the most secluded part of the building.

"Bella, I told you about Alice last night, how she can read the future," Edward motions to Alice who gives me a friendly smile.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." I blushed, why am I so awkward around new people?

"It's so nice to finally get to talk to you-"

"Alice." Edward cut her off, and she immediately stopped talking.

"There are people, ex-criminals that want revenge on Spiderman who are coming to Port Angelas to find him," Edward begins slowly.

I couldn't quite believe it. They were willing to come to Port Angelas just so they could...kill spiderman. I don't understand. There's so much speculation around spiderman's return why would they risk it?

"Well, there not going to find anyone in Port Angelas because I'm not putting the suit back on,"

"They are going to kill people Bella. And that's not all, I saw some kind of...mutant lizard on a bridge in Port Angelas, I saw you fighting him, you saved people's lives, Bella." Alice told me, it sounded like she was encouraging me to become what she saw.

A hero.

"I don't think you should go," Edward announced, his face frowning with worry. "You could get seriously hurt."

"But if I don't do anything won't more people get hurt? I caused this to happen by going out in the suit the first time, I should be the one to stop it."

That's when I made the decision, I was going to put on the suit and I was going to face whatever people threw at me. It was clear that spiderman had a great impact on the people of New York. Now it was my turn to make that same impact. People's lives are at risk and I am the only one who can save them.

 **A/N**

 **I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I hope this was a good chapter for you guys XD**

 **I'll see you in the next one :P**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: Our hero.

Edward drove me home that evening, much like this morning he was asking me questions about myself. I replied but my mind was a little distant. I couldn't keep my mind off the decision I had made at lunch time. I was regretting it already, but in my heart, there was something pushing me towards helping those who need me.

How many criminals are there in Port Angela's right now? How many am I going to have to fight? How do I fight?

I know Charlie thought me self-defense when I was younger, but that was just the basics. How am I going to go up against criminals?

And didn't Alice say something about a mutant Lizard?

I'm going to die.

"Bella?"

"Oh, sorry," I apologize, unable to not blush in embarrassment.

"I just have one more question..." He trails off, looking out the window to my house before returning his gaze back to me. "Charlie and Renee aren't your biological parents, are they?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your blood, it all smellsdifferent, usually biologicalparents and their children would share the same bloodgroup. But all three of you smelldifferent." He points out.

"Well, your right they aren't my biological parents. I don't even know who my biological parents are. I was left on Charlie and Renne's doorstep with a briefcase and a pair of glasses. All I know is that my father'sinitials were P.P,"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I love Charlie and Renee and to me, they are my parents." I tell him, forcing out a smile.

I was telling the truth, but there is a part of me that craves to know who they were. The man and woman in my dreams pop into my mind, butI can never see them clear enough. I wish they had a face, something I could put a name too. But there'snothing.

"I wish I could stop you from what your about to do," Edward mumbled staring out of the windshield.

"It's the right thing to do." I sigh, staring out the windshield with him.

"You could get hurt,"

"So could a lot more if I don't step in." I retort.

"You don't need to be a hero Bella, what Alice saw was only one of your futures. You can forget about all these powers you have and you can live a normal human life," Edward urges, gripping onto the steering wheel.

"I don't think I'll ever be normal again," I mutter.

"But you could be..." He tails off, hope in his voice.

"I know what I need to do, thank you for driving me home." I smile towards him, as I unbuckle my seatbelt to get out of the car.

"Of course,"

I step out into the rain immediately hoping I was back in the warmth of the car with Edward.I take a few steps forward only for my path to be suddenly blocked.

"Please, be careful," He begs, his normal smooth like butter voice, wavers.

I gasp as his hand reaches towards my face. It feels like it's all happening in slow motion. My heartbeat picks up going wild at the thoughts of what is about to happen.

I blush fifty shades of red when the back of his hands brushes across my hot cheek. Such an innocent touch, yet my body is alight with fire and life.

I try to reply with words, but my body has seemed to stop functioning. One touch from Edward Cullen and my body shut's down.

He walks back to his car, and I just stand there watching him, dumbfounded. I swear I saw him smiling as he drove away, either he did or my mind is playing tricks on me.

I raise my hand up, brushing at the same spot. It was like fire meeting ice when he touched me. I'm suddenly embarrassed by my erratic breathing and flushed face.

He only stroked me, we made skin to skin contact for a mere second...I'm over reacting.

"Bella, you alright honey?" I hear Renne call from the door.

"Uh, yeah I was just..." I pause walking up to the door not knowing what to tell her. "Breathing."

Breathing? Really, Bella, that's the best you could come up with, I scold myself while moving past Renee and heading upstairs.

Once in my room, I turn the lock and begin to strip off my clothes. I throw them to the floor making sure to put my camera safely down on top of my desk. Walking towards my closest in my underwear, I burst the door open and look at the fabric neatly folded at the bottom, picking it up I hold the mask a wave of determination washing over me.

Crossing the line that separates Forks from Port Angelas I knew I wasn't far. I was enjoying being free and able to swing amongst the trees, but now I'm in a city I'll have to take to rooftops. At the first building, I see I jump onto the side of the wall, my fingers like suction cups as I easily stick to the stone.

Scaling the building I see the bridge in the distance lit up and looking beautiful against the shimmering, black river beneath it. Alarmingly the bridge is full of commuters, and its doesn't seem that the traffic will be moving anytime soon.

I'm staring in awe at the sight, being cooped up in Forks there is rarely anything amazing about the landscape. But in a city, it's full of beauty.

My daydreaming is distracted by the sound of police sirens not far in the distance. My eyes zone in on the bridge where even from here I can see the monster. A large mutant lizard standing tall like a human walks along the bridge, pushing a shoving cars out of its way. I gulp looking at its towering size. Pedestrians rush to escape their vehicles and run in the opposite direction of the beast, some even pushing people out of their way without a care to get away.

My heart is pounding, I run pushing my body to the limit as I jump off the side of the building I'm on. Diving towards the ground I quickly extend my right wrist, shooting out my web to stick to the adjacent building, as I begin my swing to get to the bridge.

I surpass the policecruisers, swinging over there blaring sirens and flashing lights. The sound of screaming can be easily heard the closer I get. When the bridge is in sight I'm drawn to the sound of metal screeching. Everything slows down as I watch the side railing of the bridge snap and car begins to fall off the edge.

Diving towards it, I attach my web to the trunk of the car, and another web to the bottom of the bridge, leaving the car dangling. When I swing back up onto the bridge, I watch as the beast's claw reaches bellow another car, flinging it into the air and over the side of the bridge. With a leap, I attach the car safely to the bridge, leaving it hanging like the other.

You can do this Bella, I tell myself.

I follow the beast, not able to fight him, as he continues to throw cars over the side. I manage to save them before they plummet into the water. My heart races as I worry if there might be people in those cars. I hope I've saved them, and not caused more damage by making them dangle by a mere sting of my web.

I finally see an opportunity present itself, and though my heart is pounding and I am petrified to face this...mutant, I know I have too. In the car the beast is holding, I can hear a man inside screaming.

"Incoming!" I yell out.

With full force I swing into the beast's body, kicking it in the chest and sending it flying backward, into a car. The car he was holding soars over the side of the bridge, and in my panic I shoot out aweb, saving it like the other cars.

"Quick! Somebody help, my kid is trapped!" I hear a man's desperate cries further down the bridge.

I snap my head towards the mutant, watching as its scaley tail disappears from the bridge.

 _Crap_.

Knowing that he is gone, I set off running towards the man calling for help. I drive over the edge of the bridge to one of the cars I rescued and left dangling.

"Daddy! Help!" I hear a girl's muffled screams from inside.

Taking a deep breath I smash the window with my hand before pulling off the whole back window.

"No! Daddy help me!" She screams thrashing around in her chair.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you're going to be alright," I say trying to calm her down.

"No! No! Daddy!" she whimpers, continuing to thrash, making the car sway.

"Hey, look!" I call out to her pulling my mask off. "I'm just a normal girl, alright?"

The girl looks at me with her wide blue eyes, finally showing some calmness. She's stopped struggling but I can still see the fear she is in.

"Do you want to hold onto this?" I ask her, holding up my mask.

She nods her head, immediately taking the mask from my hands and holding it like it's a trophy. I let out a deep breath, trying to figure out how to help her.

"Whats you name..." I ask but then see her backpack on the seat, a name scrawled across it. "Emma."

"Yes," her little voice reply's to the sound of her name.

"Let's get you out of here, stay very still," I order her with a smile.

I crawl into the car, the metal staining against my movements, but my string keeps it in the air. I see it's her seatbelt that is keeping her in place, once I unlock that I can get her out of here without hurting her.

"I'm going to unlock your seat belt and ur going to put you back against here, okay?"

"Okay." She nods.

"One, two...three," I say releasing her seat belt.

She turns over facing me while her back is against the driver seat.

"See that was easy, wasn't it?"

She gives me a small nod in reply.

My head snaps at the sound of glass breaking bellow us. Suddenly, the whole front of the car is lighting up, licks of flame trailing along the metal. The car shifts a little before starting to fall into the ocean. With the girls scream in my ears, I shoot up a web to the brig, my other hand latching onto the back bumper of the car.

It feels as if my body is begin ripped apart trying to hold onto the car and the bridge, but I refuse to let go. I'd much rather suffer through the pain then let this little girl die. I let out a whimper of pain, before looking back at the girl who is nearly being engulfed by the flames.

"Emma you need to climb now!" I shout to her, closing my eyes for a second as my arm strains.

"I can't." She cries.

"You have too!" I shout, watching the hood of the car fall to the river, like a fireball.

 _Holy_ -

"The mask, Emma put the mask on it will make you strong!" I call out, watching her hold my mask in her tiny hands. "That's it, put it on." I encourage watch her slip it onto her tiny head.

"That's it Emma, now climb!" I order.

She puts her tiny hands on the seats, pushing her body up, as she draws closer to me. The metal of the bumper I'm latched onto, groans and bends, threatening to snap off.

"Do me a favor, a little faster okay, Emma," I strain out. "Your doing, great." I encourage her.

Her little hand reaches out to me, and I know she can make it. My eyes grow wide, as the bumper lets out one last groan, and snaps off, sending the car falling to the dark river bellow.

"No!" I scream out, letting go of the bumper.

Everything slows down as her scream fills my ears once again. Watching her falling towards the ocean sparks a wild panic inside me. I pull my tired arm up and aim my web to attach to her body. When I see her little body clutching onto my web, I let out a deep sigh of relief, seeing that she is safe.

Pulling her up towards me, she wraps her arms around my body, whimpering, and sobbing into my shoulder.

"Is it alright if I take this back now?" I ask her, putting my hand on top of her head.

She nods, and I gently remove the mask from her and putting it back onto myself. Climbing back up to the bridge her father is waiting, tears rolling down his face for joy as he notices I have his daughter in my arms. He takes her holding her with all the strength he has. I feel my stomach clench as I look at the love on his face.

"Thank you so much," He smiles, kissing his daughter on the side of her head. "Who are you?"

I look down at myself, the suit I'm wearing says most of it, but not quite. I'm not spiderman...

"A hero." I simply say, before taking off.

I did it, I saved them, but I have a feeling this isn't the last I'll see of this mutant lizard.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: The perfect photo opportunity

Later that evening, I find myself on my bed, sat up against the headboard. A packet of cold green peas pressing against my sore shoulder as I turn on the small TV in my room to the news.

Immediately, the news turns to the events today about the giant lizard appearing in Port Angelas. No images or footage was caught, but the aftermath of the destruction that thing caused was unbelievable. Cars upon cars had been crushed, thrown across the bridge or had been thrown over the side. I smiled when the reporter said there were no civilian casualties.

I push the ice bag down hard, heaving a sigh of content as the cold does its magic. The reporter on the scene cuts in and I see the man from the bridge, holding his daughter Emma in his arms next to the reporter.

"So, your saying spiderman saved your daughter?" The reporter asks.

"No, it wasn't spiderman. This was defiantly a woman, but she was wearing a spiderman suit. We all have her to thank for saving everyone's lives on this bridge today, especially, my baby girl." The man says with tear-filled eyes.

"So you can confirm that spiderman is female?" The reporter asks, her eyes alight.

It's clear she could care less about how many lives were saved. She just wants to be the one who gets the big story, and it looks like she's got it.

"Yes, I can." He tells her.

"Well you've heard it here folks, our mask hero is not back again, but it seems a new hero has taken his place. Will this be the start of a new vigilante? Only time will tell, I'm am Lucy Male reporting live from Port Angelas, it's back to you at the studio," She smiles, before the news cuts back to the studio.

"You seem to be quite popular on the news lately," my head snaps to the right, at the sound of his voice.

"How did you get in here?" I question, shocked that I didn't notice him enter the room.

He flashes me a crooked smile, slowly walking towards me on the bed. I gulp looking down only to notice the absolute mess my room is in. Oh God, Edward Cullen is in my room and it looks like a pig has just thrown a party.

"Through the window," He tells me, sitting down by my side.

"Do you do that often?" I question, shyly pulling the comforter up to cover my bare legs.

Edward seems to be reluctant to answer, as he looks into my eyes. I can tell just by the silence that this isn't his first time in my room. Heat flushes over my body as I wonder how many times he's been in here, and what exactly he does when he's here.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He asks, frowning at the bag of peas in my hand.

I noticed how he managed to change the direction of the conversation, so he wouldn't have to answer my question. But in this case, the silence spoke for itself.

"Oh it-" I stop short when he leans in closer, taking my hand that is clutching the peas and moving it away from my shoulder. "I- um just pulled a muscle or something," I stumble over my words.

I try to stop myself from panting from how close he is. He smells like pine and cinnamon, I have to restrain myself from closing the small gap between us.

I'm pulled out of my daze by an even colder touch on my sore shoulder. I gasp, making him remove his hand immediately.

"Sorry." He mumbles, hanging his head.

"No, it felt nice. You like my personal ice bag," I joke, reaching for his hand and gently placing it back on my heated flesh.

He looks at where our skin is connected a intrigued expression on his face that quickly turns into confusion.

"You broke your shoulder?" He says, but it sounds like more of a question.

"I don't think so..." I say slowly.

I've had broken bones before and I know how much pain they can bring. This just feels like a sprain, a really bad sprain, but it's certainly not broken.

"Your shoulder shows signs of a healing broken bone or a dislocated shoulder. Weird..." He trails off prodding at my shoulder bone.

"What? What's weird?" I ask in a panic.

"It seems that you heal quicker than an average human would," He tells me, calmly.

I heal quicker, which I guess is a good thing for me. I am a magnet for danger.

"That's handy," I chuckle, nervously.

"I was worried about you today," He blurts out, eyes focused on my shoulder. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go, look at what happens." His voice is weak, full of guilt.

"Edward it's fine, I heal quickly just like you said. Plus I kind of enjoyed it, the feeling I got today was such a rush...saving all those people's lives today made me feel proud of myself, and a broken bone is just the battle wound I have to show for it. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine," I reassure him.

Reaching up I place my hand on top of his cold one. I give him a smile, my warm hand cooling rapidly because of his icy skin. His face contorted in pain, as his topaz eyes gazed into mine.

"I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt and I did nothing to stop it," He admits, his words tugging on my heart making it difficult to breathe.

"You don't have to worry about me," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore. I've tried to stay away from you Bella, but I can't do it anymore," He admits.

My heart pounds as I look into his butterscotch eyes. There the lightest shade of gold I have ever seen them, and as I look closely and I can see the small darker flecks of gold within them. Everything about him draws me in, making me want to be even closer to him. His eyes, his smell, his lips...

"I want to try something. Stay very still," He orders moving closer to me.

I froze, my breathing erratic as his face draws closer to my own. When I realize his intent I can't will my body to be still any longer. I shuffle slightly forward, my hands automatically reaching to touch him.

"Don't move," He orders again, in a quieter voice.

Immediately, I let my hands fall back to the bed, freezing once again.

His eyes are tightly shut, and his hands are in tight balled up fists resting on his lap. He looks pained as he draws towards my face. I can tell from the way his top lip curls over in an animal like snarl.

I let my eyes flutter closed, a small part of me knowing that this might not actually happen. At the last second, he could realize what he is about to do and pull away disgusted with himself.

He proved me wrong when I felt a sudden coldness press against my lips. It was like having marble pressed against me at first, because we were both so scared to move a muscle. But then came the fire, as his cold lips become softer, and started to move against mine in a gentle caress. The butterflies in my stomach swarmed with a frenzy as I felt my hormones start to kick in.

My first kiss. If kissing felt this good, I would have done it a long time ago, but I am so glad I saved it until now to share it with Edward. When I move he doesn't stop me, so I push back through the kiss, letting my lips explore his deeper and harder.

His top lip curls back slightly and I can feel his body begin to pull away beneath my fingertips. Panic began to rise in me as I feel the kiss coming to an end, but at the last second of him restraining himself away from me, his lips return to mine, and suddenly my back is flat against the bed and Edwards body is hovering over mine.

The kiss suddenly becomes very heated, as his lips hungrily attack mine, hurting me slightly from the pressure. I gasp for air, my breathing ragged as I try to hold my breath so this moment can last forever. Feeling brave, my confidence begins to peak through as my hand lightly relaxes against the base of his spine pulling him in closer to me.

I gasp as a sudden rush of warmth flushes over my body when Edwards body abandons mine. I blot upright watching as he stands at the furthest point of the room, a pained expression on his face. His golden eyes meet mine in the darkness of the dimly lit room and I see the sadness within them.

"I'm sorry," I say, feeling the need to apologize for how far the kiss went.

I'm so stupid for pushing him too hard.

"I can't lose control with you Bella," He admits, pain evident in his rigid voice.

I knew that kissing me couldn't have been easy for him, but then again I've never thought about how Edward deals with the blood lust. When I see him, I don't see him as a vampire, I just see him as Edward. My heart begins to race in fear as his body edges forward towards the window.

"Please, don't go," I plead.

His pained look never ceases, as his furrowed brows stay etched on his statue-like features. My body warms as I see him edge closer to me until he is eventually back on the bed with me. It's silent for a while until he sparks up the same conversation from this afternoon going back to his questions about me.

I didn't think he could come up with any more questions to ask me, he knew just about everything about me at this point. His smile grew as I told him the story of my love for photography. I was so indulgent in telling him all these personal things about me because I have never known someone to be so captivated by what I have to say. Even sometimes I can tell that Harry isn't really listening to me, but Edward is fully committed to the conversation.

We talked through the night until I felt myself slipping into a state of calm unconsciousness. I could tell Edward was still there next to me on the bed. His body felt stiff and cold beneath me, and I wriggled closer to his chest, taking advantage of the fact that he thought I was asleep. I laid my cheek against the fabric of his hard chest, frowning slightly as I felt no rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and no sound of a beating heart against my ear.

The next morning, I felt a strong tingle run down my spine which on instinct sent my body flying out of bed. I found myself looking down at my bedroom from the ceiling. My hands and feet sticking to the ceiling like glue as my wide eyes looked around at what could have caused my spider sense to go off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Edward apologizes, his frozen body standing beside the now open window.

"Were you leaving?" I question with a frown, dropping gracefully down to the floor.

Edward watches with fascination, a wide smile adorning his godlike facial features.

"I was only going home to get changed, I thought I could go and be back before you woke up," He admitted.

"Oh-" Good, he was going to come back. "Well, you should probably go get changed, I have to shower anyway," I point out, red coating my cheeks.

I am embarrassed by how quick I was to feel upset by the thought of him leaving me. Had I become so attached over one night spent together? Was I falling even further in love with him just from a kiss?

"Alright, I'll be back soon," He promises, disappearing from my sight in a second. If I would have blinked I would have missed seeing him jumping out of the window altogether.

With a giddy smile plastered on my face, I grabbed my wash bag, escaping into the bathroom to freshen up before Edward gets back. I stripped down my clothes, locking the door and turning the nozzle so water sprayed out. I stood underneath the light pour, running my hands through my wettening locks, and gently caressing my soft skin to wash away the dirt from yesterday's fight.

I smiled, letting my wet fingers ghost of my lips at the memory of last night resurfaced in my mind. He kissed me. Edward Cullen actually came to me with the intention of kissing me. I was still in a state of shock from his actions, but a good shock. I wonder what this means for us and our new found relationship.

My thoughts were cut off, as I heard heavy footsteps coming along the banister, and the creak of my bedroom door being opened. Shutting off the water, I frown grabbing my towel and quickly wrapping it tightly around my body. Trying to dry myself as quickly as possibly, I throw back on my pajama shorts and old black tee feeling the clothes stick to my slightly damp skin.

Throwing open the bathroom door, steam follows me as I walk towards my already open bedroom door. When I look inside I'm surprised to see Charlie in there looking over my desk, like he is searching for something.

"What are you doing in my room?" I blurt out the question, slightly defensive at seeing him snooping through my stuff.

"Looking for answers," Charlie huffs, turning to face me.

"To what question?" I fire back, trying not to show my worry.

What if I hadn't stopped him, he could have looked in my wardrobe and found the suit. Or even worse, what if he came in here when Edward was here.

"You came back yesterday night, didn't say a word, just took a bag of peas from the freezer and locked yourself in your room. I know I tried to talk to you about this before, but you still aren't being truthful with me. What are you not telling me about?" He questions, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm not keeping anything from you, Charlie, I promise." I lie.

"Renee and I worry about you Isabella, you can talk to us," He confides, walking closer to me.

"There's nothing to talk about," I shrug my shoulders, before crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

He nods his head slightly, a look of disappointment on his face as he comes closer to me. "Okay, but when you need to talk just know were there for you," He tells me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, that now has no trace of pain at all. "Oh, and Harry called for you last night, you should call him back soon." He informed me before finally leaving the room.

I stood there for a second feeling guilty for being so rude to Charlie just now and dismissing what seemed to be a simple act of kindness. A tingle ran across my arms, and I felt the wind rush past me suddenly. I was alert again, wide eyed looking around me for what caused my spider sense to go off.

"Edward?" I called out in a hushed tone.

A quite chuckle followed my call, and I spun on the spot trying to recognize where it came from. Walking towards the closed window, I peer out into the forest trying to see if he was out there somewhere playing a game on me. I jumped as a flash of light shone around me for a brief second. When I turned around I saw Edward standing in front of me, my camera held in his hands and aimed at me.

"I couldn't resist, it was the perfect photo opportunity," He admitted before he disappeared from my sight yet again. "You know, I never really understood the fascination with photography, but I understand now the urge to capture something beautiful so it can be cherished, frozen in that exact moment," He adds, now sitting in my rocking chair.

A shiver ran through my body, and not because it was warning me of something dangerous. His words caused it, and I couldn't help the smile the began to rise on my lips. Without thinking, I lunged for him, my body settling its self as I sat on his lap, wrapping my small arms around his back and burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Whats this for?" He questions, followed by a chuckle, making his body shake beneath my own.

"Just for being here with me," I answer simply, pulling away from the embrace.

I keep my hands wrapped around the back of his neck. Testing the waters of our new relationship, and seeing what the boundaries are. My fingers tingle with the urge to run through his hair. But I'm too scared to make the move, so I settle for playing with the smaller hairs on the nape of his neck.

"You're in a good mood," He observes, smiling at me while resting his hands on the armrests of the chair.

"Becuase you're here," I admit.

His grin stretches even wider.

"Are you doing anything important today?" He asks me.

"Probably just some laundry, why?"

"Because there's something I want to show you. Get dressed, in something warm, and bring your camera, your not gonna want to miss this." He tells me.

 **I don't know how many people read this book, but if you do I just wanna say thanks :)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"I could have worn more appropriate shoes, had you told me where exactly we were going," I point out, looking down at my white converses.

I had been trailing behind Edward for a while now, following him blindly as he leads me further into the forest. He still hasn't told me exactly where were going. Anytime I ask he just smirks and shakes his head, not even giving me a hint. I can't complain entirely though, just from this walk I've taken some cool shots of the high grown trees, and weird insects I noticed crawling on the leaves. And the cherry on top of the cake is that there is nobody around for miles it's just me and Edward.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise," He chuckles out an excuse.

He could have told me we would be hiking through the forest. It wouldn't have made a difference, I would still be clueless.

"I can carry you if you're tired?" He offers.

My mouth falls open slightly mortified at the idea of being carried by him. Then, of course, my body had to go and betray me by heating up at the thought of his hands on my body. I'm so glad he is ahead of me and can't see how red my face is.

"I'm not tired," I quickly defend.

He ignores me, bending down into a crouching position with his back to me. There is no way I am climbing onto his back.

"Bella," He huffs out when I don't climb onto his back. "Don't you want to see how I travel?"

"You're not going to turn into a bat are you?" I question, slightly scared at the image in my head.

"No, I'm not going to turn into a bat. Hop on and I'll show you," He encourages me.

"It's fine, I can walk," I tell him, continuing to walk forward.

I feel my sixth sense warning me of Edward's hands approaching, but he is too quick for me to react. I cannot even get a verbal protest out, as my body is slung onto his back, and I can do nothing but cling on through the torture.

Edward is fast. No that is an understatement and too simple of a word to express the speed that he is moving right now. Everything that passes by is a blurred image of brown tree bark and green vegetation. I crave to close my eyes, as the force of the wind makes them feel as though they will pop out of their sockets. But I can't. I'm too scared and alert to close off one of my reliant senses. What if he hits a tree? At this speed, he could kill me, even if I were to let go of my grip on him, surely I would die from the whiplash.

In no time his body stops moving and he is once again like a frozen statue. This is the only thing that tells me he has stopped running. I can't move a muscle, as the forest spins around my vision.

"So what do you think?" Edward asks, trying to look back at me. "Bella?" He asks worriedly when I don't respond.

"I can't move," I managed to say, worry laying my voice.

His hands reach around gently, pulling my limbs away from his body. He supported my weight holding me upright, while I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked, his voice low with worry.

"No, no. I'm fine. It just took a minute for everything to stop moving at the speed of light," I joke, holding onto his shoulder.

"I'm fine, let's keep walking,"

"No need, were here."

When he said this, I looked around expecting to see something spectacular. All I saw was the same repetitive forest. Confused I turn to him, expecting an explanation. He flashes me his infamous crooked smile, pointing into the distance. A couple miles away, the forest thickens with overgrowth, only allowing a small day of light to shine through.

"That's where were going?" I question, pointing.

He nods, not moving.

I bit down on my lip, looking into the distance, growing more and more excited with anticipation every second. Taking the lead, I begin to walk towards the light, while Edward stays a couple steps behind me.

It's only a short walk, and when I get closer I see the small ray of light is actually quite big, human sized in fact. Edward gives me an encouraging nod to continue forward into the clearing. With my hands gripping the camera hanging around my neck, I take small steps towards the light.

What I walk out too takes my breath away. A meadow covered in vibrant grass, with dozens of white, purple and blue flowers sprouting out of the soil. The sound of water catches my ear, and I can just tell there must be a waterfall nearby. Unlike the rest of the forest, the trees don't shield the sun from shining through, making this one area warm, and bright.

I grin, turning around to share this moment with Edward but he isn't by my side. Instead, he is across the field hiding within the trees in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" I question, frowning at the pain on his face.

"I...I want to show you what I look like in the sun," He said, but didn't move. "It's the reason why my kind can't walk around as inconspicuous among the humans when the sun is out," He adds.

I wait for him to move but he doesn't. His eyes lock on to mine, and with a pained expression, He takes a step forward into the light.

My contact with his eyes is cut off as he screws them shut. It's only then do I notice his skin. Every inch of his skin reflects back shimmering shards of light. His skin reminds me of diamonds, beautiful diamonds that glow radiantly, and everyone admires.

"You're beautiful," I breathe, not really registering my words as I stare in awe.

"It's the skin of a monster," He hisses, walking back into the shadows of the forest.

"Edward-" I take a tentative step forward only for him to retreat back further. "Your not a monster. You could be, but you choose not too, and that makes you a good person. A monster would have killed me a long time ago."

"I wanted to kill you-"

"But you didn't." I cut him off, walking closer to him.

This time he doesn't move away from me. Stepping in front of him I take his hand. Pulling him slightly until he follows me to the middle of the meadow. Falling to the grass, he lays down beside me, eyes roaming my face.

I would have never thought Edwards skin sparkled in the sunlight. I've heard of vampires burning in the sunlight but never sparkling.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

"For what?" I asked, turning to lay facing him.

"For everything. For being here and trusting me," He breathes closing his eyes. "It's relieving to share this with someone outside of my family."

"I know what you mean," I sigh.

My eyes graze across the sparkling skin exposed to me. Curiously I reach out to touch him. When my fingertips touch his cold forearm, his eyes shoot open.

"Sorry," I apologize.

Stupid, Bella. What if he doesn't want you to touch him? I scold myself.

"No it's fine, you just surprised me," He quickly said.

Taking my hand he places it back onto his arm. He closes his eyes again giving me permission to explore his skin. Slowly I let my fingertips trail up his arm towards his shoulder.

It's strange. His skin is freezing, but it feels just like a human.

So beautiful.

His t-shirt stops me from moving any further, but I test the waters and reach out to touch his face. I half expected him to freak out again, but he stayed as still as a statue.

My index finger traced the edge of his jawline, then grazed over his cheeks. No stubble, blemishes or hidden spots. Just smooth, pale skin. My finger finds its self-drawing towards his lips. Lips that not too long ago were kissing me, and taking my first kiss.

I gulp back the sudden rush of nerves when I notice his eyes are open and watching me.

His hand reaches up, and he lets the back of his hand lightly stroke over my cheek.

"So warm," He mumbles, repeating the action and causing me to shiver. "Sorry," He is quick to apologize, pulling his hand back.

"No," I protest, taking his hand in mine. "It feels nice."

Placing his hand back on my cheek, I lay down, enjoying the heat from the sun above, and the cold chill coming from Edwards' hand on my skin.

Like always when Edwards close by, my heart begins to wildly hammer in my chest, and it's even worse now, knowing that he can hear it. Does he realize that all he has to do is say my name and my body will react to him?

He doesn't say anything, probably saving me from the embarrassment. Instead, I feel his fingertips ghosting over my cheeks, around the outer edge of my eyes, the tip of my nose, and like me he stops at my lips, letting a lone finger pull down on my bottom lip.

Not to exaggerate, but I think I just died a little.

With my eyes snapped open, I look up at Edward looming over me, his body casting a shadow over me, as the sun hits his skin, reflecting diamonds around the enclosed meadow. He truly is a sight to behold.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you last night," He apologizes, his eyes suddenly drooping with sadness.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am Edward, I'm not that fragile," I tell him.

For some reason, my words have a trigger effect on him. One minute I'm looking down at his shimmering face, the next he's in the shadows next to a tree.

"You don't get it, Bella, I could snap your neck just by pushing a little too hard. I could kill you that easily," He said, in a sadistic way.

I gulped back the nerves and fears that arose from seeing him like this. Slowly I stand up and take a small step towards him.

This causes him to rip the tree next to him from its roots. I'm stunned to watch as he throws it across the meadow with ease.

"I'm a monster, Bella." He spits out.

It's like he wants me to believe him, he wants me to run away. But I can't, I don't think I ever can. I've wanted him for so long now, finally just being able to be around him is worth the risk.

Gulping up the courage, I walk closer to him but not too close. I notice a tree beside me and without really think if I can do it I wrap my arms around the stump. I shake slightly trying to lift it, but within seconds the tree is free from the soil. I throw it like Edward did, not nearly getting as far.

"I'm a monster too," I tell him, taking a deep breath.

His cruel demeanor he was putting on fades away, giving me back the real Edward.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes taking a cautious step towards me.

"It's fine. You can help me take some pictures while the sun is still out," I offer, holding my camera up, with a grin.

The tense atmosphere quickly shifts and were back to smiling goofily at each other.


End file.
